


Crawl Out Through The Fallout

by AzraDanse



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: Jessie Danse wakes to find her husband Dead and her infant son gone. Once she escapes the Death trap of Vault 111 she's finally hit with a Soulmate Mark.





	1. Marked

After the cryo pod open Jessie had fallen outta the pod laying on the cold cement floor she rolled over on her back going back to the last memory before it all went frozen and black. 'Two dark figures walked over to Nates pod opening it he began coughing asking if everything was okay, they told him not to worrie everything was gonna be okay but they were ripping shaun outta his arms. Jessie sat up looking over to Nates pod she couldn't be any happier the bastard was dead but he let those people steal her precious baby boy barley put up a fight "fucking weak".

Jessie finally got up walking through the vault everyone was dead some malfunction in the re-frezzeing system, she finally got to the exit looting a pip-boy off one of the skeletons and exiting this death trap. As the elevator finally got to the top she looked over the view of Boston it wasn't as bad as she thought it was beautiful in its own sad way, she went to walk down the path when a searing pain exploded from her right wrist she pulled back the vault suit looking down to see a mark of a rifle wrapped in yellow barb wire appear on her skin "you've gotta be fucking kidding me?!" A mate tattoo, so she was destined someone "day late and a dollar short asshole" she glared up at the sky.

Over at Nuka World Porter Gage was setting up to clean Overboss Colters power armor when the searing pain exploded on his right forearm "Not this..No I don't want a fucking mate" he growled, looking down to a blue and white sword "great" he got up going over to grab his pack and load up he was gonna find his mate because he's seen enough to know the horrible death that will occur if they never connect their bonds. He let Colter know where he was going the boss didn't care as long as he came back, Gage shut his eyes focusing on the pull and followed it "The commonwealth huh" he stepped into the mona rail and sat back watching Nuka world disappear from his view.

Jessie finally got down to her house where she was shocked to find codsworth trimming a dead bush "As i live and breath its really you" you walk over eyeing the robot he was in pretty decent condition for surviving a bomb. "Hey codsworth" he floated closer "mum I can't believe you're alive, where is the hubby and young shaun" you look down "Nates dead and Shaun has been kidnapped", "oh mum I'm so sorry", his eye casts down to your arm "is that what I think it is?" You let out a laugh so it is there "Seems I was never really suppose to be with..Nate" you say through gritted teeth. Codsworth stops looking at you to grab something out of a small compartment "its seen better days mum but i thought to protect this for you if we ever met again" he picks out a small photo of you and shaun Nate no where in it, you hold your breath as the tears well in your eyes "thank you" a small sob escapes your mouth. You go to wipe away the tears when the sounds of gun shots snap behind you, Jessie pulls out the 10mm loading it and crouching down "codsworth get inside" he floats away quickly and you make your way over to the bridge to see a group of people being attacked by a gang of leather wearing assholes, you move closer popping up taking out the freaks the last one falls into the river when a man in a fancy getup walks over with a weird looking musket "wow I don't know who you are but we owe you one" he sticks his hand out to you "Preston Garvey commonwealth minute men" you smirk taking his hand "Jessie Danse United States Army" he cocks his head to the side like you spoke some foreign language "uh okay well we were on our way up here momma murphy said this place would be safe to live in" you look around "um i guess" you shrug making your way past them "wait I could use your help again" he called after you "love to stay" you lied "but I gotta go find my mate" after that you jogged over the bridge.

Gage arrives in the commonwealth stopping out in front of the transit center to get his bearings on his mate, "seems there comin west" he walks past the ruined down parking garages to the run down highway. He treks through the tall weeds passing an old church at this rate they should meet up in a few hours.

Jessie makes her way past the Red Rocket truck stop when a dog comes runnin up to meet her, "hey boy" the dog jumps on her licking her face "ah come on now" she pushes him off he sits there tilting his head at her Jess sighs "wanna come with me boy" he barks in excitement and walks with her. This mutt reminds her of their old dog Tucker but he ran off before the bombs dog was more loyal then Nate ever was, she laughed and the dog looked at her "s'okay dogmeat" eh what the hell he doesn't seem to mind the name. They both arrive at a farm guns pointed at them "We don't want any trouble!" The older man shouts, Jessie puts her hands up "Im uh with the minute men, not gonna hurt ya" the man lowered his gun "Im Blake Abernathy this is my familys farm, if you're with the minute men we could really use your help" he sounded desperate and she wasn't about to shoot him, yet. Jessie walked forward with dogmeat in tow "What do yall need help with?" Mr. Abernathy put his pistol away "Raiders showed up a few months back my daughter Mary tried to stand up to them, n-now shes buried out back only 21 goddamn years old the raiders stole her locket and it would mean a lot to me if you got it back for us" Jessie looked over to the older woman and young girl harvesting some freaky looking tomatoes, Jessie nodded "I'll get the locket back for you and make those raiders pay" he smiled at you and had you bring up your map on ur pip-boy and showed you the location. A pain shot through your body almost taking you down 'withdrawls' (really already? I gotta find this fucker fast) Jessie set off going through the farm to the west she can feel the pull getting stronger, she made her way to a dam with a long stretch of road she could make out a figure walking toward her Jessie moved faster with the pain growing even worse she bit her tongue trying to swallow the pain. They met in the middle she looked over the man he was about 6'2 sporting some bright yellow armored chest piece hes well built just thick with muscles (hes not even close to weak) black jeans with huge combat boots covered in blood, a metal eye patch covering his right eye and a dark brown mohawk.

Gage walked along the road he could feel her so close and she was in so much pain he wanted to help her but at the same time he didn't, he doesn't want the burden of a mate especially in this world to only get attached then ripped away by some asshole. He saw her walking with a dog his tattoo was on fire from the pull and she wasn't what he was expecting long black hair pulled up into a messy bun she reminded him of those prewar pin ups he'd see in magazines no way shes a wastelander, shes a bit shorter then him but had curves in all the right places the vault suit not hiding a damn thing. Gage stepped closer and saw the dog snarl at him he just chuckled, they were a foot apart he looked at her "so this you?" He nodded toward the tattoo, Jessie looked up at him smirking "yeah and trust me I'm not thrilled" her voice was soft but he could hear the pain behind it.

"My names Jessie, Jessie Danse" he looked her over again "Porter Gage" he stuck his hand out and you pulled back "I don't want this, nothing against you buddy but this is a really shit day and now I get stuck with a mate kinda a kick in the balls" Jessie winced dropping to her knees holding herself, Gage squat down to her "look darlin I ain't thrilled either but if we don't finish the bond we'll both die" Jessie let out a scoff she didn't care after everything she didn't wanna deal with another weak man even tho 'Gage' seemed like he can hold his own she doesn't wanna be let down again, Gage rolled his eyes leaning down picking Jessie up holding her in his arms. They both felt it, the tattoos burned hotter then stopped sending sparks through their bodies, Gage never felt such a complete feeling and he never wanted to lose it. Jessie just sat there as the pain dissipated she felt whole and safe next to this man someone she has no fucking clue about but never felt this with Nate or anybody and it bothered her.


	2. You're my World

Jessie stepped away from Gage once the pain had subsided she felt awkward. Gage ran is hand through his mohawk and just stared at her he still couldn't get over how great she looked and she was all for him, she finally looked up at him "So uh what now do we stick together or can I go?" Gage was a little hurt that she wanted to leave but he's not going back without her. "Its not a smart move for us to leave one another, why? Got somewhere else you need to be" he gave her a smirk. Jessie took a deep breath reaching in her back pocket "My son.. was kidnapped outta the vault I was in" she hands Gage the picture, he reaches out taking it looking it over "hes cute" ( didn't think she'd have a child but hey I ain't gonna complain) he hands it back to her "So where do we start lookin sweetheart?"

Jessie stiffens at the pet name, Nate never called her anything but Jessica and she hated it " I really don't know to be honest, I did save some people over by my old house maybe they know something" she shrugs turning on her heel walking back toward Sanctuary, Gage follows behind her admiring the way the vault suit clings to her ass (Fuck me ain't that a sight). He decides to pull his eyes from her ass to jog up next to her "So you wanna tell me about yourself darlin" again with the pet names " Well you know my name, Im 28 years old from Atlanta Georgia back when there was a south, moved up here when I was 17 with my family my father was a cop and my mom was a teacher. I went into the Army at 18 and fought for the battle of Alaska, I came back home at 25 and my parents had an arranged marriage with Nate since I was off in the war and didn't have a chance to settle down I didnt want to really" Gage just watched in aw loving the sound of her voice and how she used her hands when she talked "He was the most pathetic excuse of a man" Jessie laughed "he was a fancy lawyer and I was a a hardened military woman, we didn't go together is what I'm getting at". Gage nodded "so why did you stay with em?" She shook her head "my parents spent so much on a beautiful wedding, I couldn't just piss it down the drain so I stayed then at 27 I had Shaun".

Jessie stopped, trying to push horrible memories to the deepest part of her mind "Then the bombs came and we ended up in vault 111 and now I'm here trying to track down the bald fucker who stole my son" they both arrived at Sanctuary when they were greeted by Preston "Hey Jessie I'm glad you're back" she smiled at the man and Gage just looked him over scoffing at his outfit "Hey Preston I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find someone who can help me track down the man who stole my son?" He stopped and thought for a minute "Theres a guy in Diamond City whos a detective, Valentine? I think his name is he could help you, also theres a settlement asking the minute men for help I gotta get these people taken care of could you stop by there settlement and see what they need?" Jessie shrugs "sure Preston I'm on it" He smiles then heads back up the road, "Why are you helping out the minute men kinda a lost cause" Jessie walks over the bridge with Gage "It was my duty to help people in the Army don't really have much left of my old life so I think I'll stick with playing soldier" she smiles at Gage and he thinks his heart stops.

They go through Concord and pick off a few raiders that were near the center of town, Dogmeat runs around collecting stimpacks or random food he finds bringing it back to Jessie she reaches down scratching his ears "who's a good boy huh" she packs the supplies away and they continue to walk down the road leading out of Concord to find a small campsite "we should stop for the night Gage" he nods and looks over at the abandoned site. Jessie starts walking toward the campsite when he runs up and grabs her by the waist pulling her back into him "What the fuck! Get offen me" She yells at him "Sweetheart relax you were gonna step on a mine" he points to the dark green circle with a red dot on the top of it next to the campfire "Just didn't want you to get hurt" he lets go of her walking over and disabling it. Jessie stands there looking at him (he wasn't going to hurt me..)

Then flash backs start, going back to the night she and Nate were walking home from the movies it was one of the only nights she didn't actually despise being around him they went and saw some movie about a swamp monster, and he sat next to Jessie feeding her popcorn and he would just stop watching the movie to look at her. After that they were walking home when everything went wrong.

Gage watched her as she stood there terror rising over her face as she just stared into the distance. There was nothing around them so he carefully went over and put his hands on her cheeks "Hey darlin you okay?" He rubbed his thumb across her cheeks watching tears fill her eyes, Jessie shook her head hearing her Mates voice she came back finding him right in front holding her face gently Jessie shut her eyes then looked up at Gage "I'm..um sorry for snapping at you, I just don't like being grabbed from behind" Gage smiled at her "Its okay, I'm always gonna protect you sweetheart you're my entire world now" he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, (Porter Gage doesn't do sweet but it just wants to pour out of me now that I'm around her) his lips were softer than she could ever imagine. "Come on lets rest, yeah" he took her hand leading over to the sleeping bags on the ground "I'll keep first watch you just rest sweatheart" Jessie walked over and laid down on the yellow sleeping bag next to Dogmeat and watched Gage past the fire he made for them (maybe this whole thing with him won't be so bad).


	3. New Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy emerges in the commonwealth.

Gage sat back against the rusted car holding his rifle and scanning the treeline then back to the road making sure no one would get the jump on them. He looked over to her watching her chest rise and fall as she slept soundly even asleep she was gorgeous, he got up walking over and sitting behind her Gage reached over brushing the few stray strands off her face. Jessie grumbled and turned over her back now facing him, he leaned back looking over the curve of her body admiring everything. Jessie woke up a few minutes later blinking the sleep away she looked past the fire when she didn't see Gage in his spot she sat up fast "Gage? Where.." He chuckled "I'm right here doll" Jessie turned looking at him luckily it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks was she really worried about him just up and leaving her?. Gage reached his hand out to her and she took it he then pulled her into his chest "worried I just up and left ya sweetheart?" He rubbed small circles on the back of her hand "I uh.." she didn't want to admit it but yes, yes she fucking was.

Once the sun started to rise they packed up and continued to the Settlement. They arrived at the place Preston marked on her map but no one was around it was way too quiet, Jessie crouched down with Gage behind her and Dogmeat staying low but the he starts growling "Somethings off" just then a giant suit of black power armor comes out from behind the house with Settlers in tow their arms are bound and they're beaten up pretty bad. Gage pulled you back to him pulling you both behind a tree "Thats not brother hood" gage mumbled to you, before you could answer the butt end of a gun came down hitting Gage in the side of the head knocking him to the ground "Gage!" You screamed for him but he layed there not moving, a searing hot anger ran through her Jessie jumped up to a fighting stance growling at the man swinging her boot around catching the enemy in the gut knocking him back "Ah fuck! You stupid **bitch**!" the man charged for her only for Dogmeat to latch out biting into his armor Jessie took the opportunity to jump on to the man Slamming her combat knife into the eye hole of his helmet " **You Motherfucker!** " She yelled then ripped back the knife slamming it back in again as they both fell to the ground the mans body twitched then fell limp. Dogmeat ran over licking and nuzzling Gage trying to get him up when he didn't respond Dogmeat whimpered laying beside him, Jessie pulled her knife out sliding it back into the sheath and ran over sliding on her knees pulling Gage to her lap "Come on baby wake up" she patted his face gently but enough to get him to grumble "oh thank god" her breath was shakey, she looked over to see the other man had taken the settlers and drag them into the woods.

Jessie pulled Gage with all her strength to his feet "we gotta go baby come on" she pulled up her pip-boy map and clicked on Sanctuary in a flash they arrived in front of her home, Preston jogged over "everything okay?" You nodded to Gage and he helped you carry him to your old house laying him down on the ratty couch "I need any medical supplies you got" Preston nodded and headed over to a steamer trunk pulling out medkits and alcohol he came back handing everything over you turned Gages head gently and pulled out some gauze and poured some alcohol on it wiping away the blood near the gash "I think he has a concussion" Preston handed you a needle and thread you begin sewing his head up and he grunts in pain "Its okay Gage its just me I'm almost done" you finished sewing it up covering it with clean gauze then sticking him with a stimpack. Preston helped you pick up "What happened Jessie" he asked you look at him anger still flooding your eyes "We got to that Settlement and they were being taken by these people in Black power armor one got the jump on Gage and I killed him" Preston looked comfused "The brotherhood of steal was taking settlers?" Jessie shook her head "before Gage got hit he said it wasn't them but someone else".

Jessie sat on the floor beside the couch holding Gages hand his arm was drapped over her shoulder and she hung on to it for dear life whispering small prayers for him to just wake up. Around 6pm Gage opened his eye looking up at the ceiling? He was in a house (how'd I get here?) He sat up slowly the left side of his head aching Gage went to pull his hands up to his head when he felt them entwined with someone, he looked down smiling when he saw his girl asleep holding his hand "Jessie" his voice was rougher then usual he cleared his throat louder than intended she bolted up looking up at him with tear stained eyes "hey sweetheart" Jessie jumped on him kissing his cheeks "oh my god Gage, you're awake baby I was so scared" you pulled him to your chest he then wrapped his arms around your waist (kisses and a pet name? He oughta get hurt more often) "I'm alright honey that fucker just got a good hit in, are you okay you're not hurt are you?" She pulled him closer and tighter "I killed that fucker. Shoved my knife through his eye hole in his helmet until he finally stopped moving. I thought..you weren't going to wake up" she was talking softer now running her hand over his mohawk. Gage reached up tipping her head down to look at him she leaned down kissing him slowly Gage more then happily returned the kiss running his hands up her back pulling her closer, he licked her lips making her part them allowing him to enter the kiss deepens he massaged her tongue with his and she moans into his mouth pulling away resting her head on his "You okay kitten?" Jessie blushed "m-fine just..never been kissed like that" Gage chuckled shaking his head "Well I'll be more than happy to kiss you like that all the time then" she kissed his forehead getting off his lap "I'll go get you some food okay, you gotta be hungry" Gage gave her a smile then nodded and laid back down on the couch running his fingers lightly over the stitches as he drifted back too sleep.

Jessie stood at the cook stove making up something suitable for dinner she finished after a few minutes walking back in to find Gage asleep again, she sighed and set his plate beside him on the end table. She wanted to go back to the small settlement and check the guys body and try an track those poor people that other man took, so she placed a kiss on Gage and left to find Preston he was standing on a makeshift guard lookout point looking out into the sunset "Hey Garvey" she said bringing his attention back "oh hey Jessie, just watching for threats" Preston helped her up onto the landing "I'm gonna go back to that place and see if I can find anything, would you watch over him until I get back?" "yeah of course" Jessie smiled and pulled up he pip-boy locking in on the location in a flash she was there, smoke was filling the air the small house was burning and some of the crops destroyed. She shook her head and scavenged through finding some small useful things once she was done she made her way back to the body she knelt down searching over him taking all his ammo a plasma rifle and some stimpacks then she found a folded piece of tan paper

_Lieutenant Riley_

_Good work on arriving in the commonwealth, your orders still stand to collect as many settlers as possible for Dr. Murphys experimental treatments. Anyone who threatens to stop any Enclave soliders from carrying out this task is to be shot on sight._  
_Do us Proud Riley._

_Commander Ryans_

"Who the fucks the Enclave?"


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter so ya know be warned lol

  
Gage paced back and forth in front of her house (she just up and fucking left), Preston stood by the door watching the man "She'll be back" he said Preston could see it that shes not weak and can hold her own. Just then she appeared walking up the road Gage stood there starring at her, he was pissed but not really at her just the fact that she was too far away and god forbid somethin happened he wouldn't get there in time. Jessie walked over looking up at him she could see the worrie in his eye, she reached up taking his face "m'sorry baby" he smiled pulling her close "next time wake me up, can't stand the thought of losing you" he kissed the top of her head.

Jessies house wasn't as destroyed as she thought it would be thanks to codsworth, she walked back to the bedroom her bed was still in one piece a bit worn but you could still sleep on it. She wanted to give Gage another day of rest before heading to Diamond City to find Valentine, Jessie dropped her bag at the foot of the bed climbing up on it she layed on her stomach looking out the window as millions of stars lit up the sky she'd never seen it look so beautiful even with the state the worlds in.

Gage stood at the door watching her the way her dark hair fell down her back glistening as the moonlight hit it "mind if I join you darlin?" She shook her head and he moved in shutting the door, Jessie turned over on her back looking up at Gage. She loved how tight his tank top stretched across his massive chest "jesus you're built like a god Gage" he blushed turnin away from her "nah just know how to take care of myself, nothin special doll" she felt the dip in the mattress as he crawled up beside her she smiled "can I help you sir?"

He chuckled she could feel the passion burning in her mark the hunger he had for her in this moment "I want _you_ " his voice was low and smooth sending a shiver through her spine Jessie bit her lip watching him crawl up her, his face now burried in her neck peppering light kisses along her neck and up her jaw as he straddled her waist. Jessie let out a soft whimper as she ran her hands up his sides under the tank top her fingers brushing his stomach only to find chiseled abs "Wow.." he looked down at her smirking "feel something you like princess?" He sat back to pull off his tank top Jessie layed under him just admiring the build of this man..her man. Gage laughed as the blush crept across her cheeks as she looked away Gage leaned down next to her ear "Don't go all shy on me tell _Daddy_ what you want" he whispered the words sent chills over her and a heat in her core.

Jessie pulled his face to hers kissing him slowly he reached between their chests pulling the zipper of her vault suit down to expose her, he broke the kiss sitting up and sliding his hand under the fabric finding her breast his left hand kneaded into the softness feeling her nipple harden under his touch his right hand cupping her face his thumb sliding across her plump lips only for her to take the digit in her mouth running her tongue over the pad before sucking on it, Gage let out a moan at the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him she could see the look on his face so she bit down gently looking up at him. He pulled his thumb from her mouth with a wet _'pop'_ she could see his growing bulge fighting against his jeans "let me up" Gage moved his leg over her laying back on the bed one hand behind his head while the other palmed at himself. Jessie moved between his legs running her hands up his thighs she moved his hand so she can access his zipper Gage bit his lip watching her, she pulled his jeans and boxers down in a swift motion she sat back mouth a gaped when she realised he's a lot bigger than Nate "um..holy fuck" she tipped her head to the side looking at his cock then back to the shit eating grin on his face.

Gage smirked "more then you were expecting princess? Think you can handle Daddys cock" he sat up running his fingers through her dark locks, blush filled her cheeks again biting her lip as she rub her thighs together she could feel her arousal seeping through her vault suit down her thighs "I've never um had one this big" she whispered looking away, a wicked smile crossed Gages lips "Stand up" he ordered and she did standing up on the bed as he got to his knees removing the vault suit from her body he pulled it down over her plump ass taking his sweet time watching it fall from her once it made it past her thighs he cocked and eyebrow up at her "someones excited" he pressed his face into her heat inhaling her scent digging his fingers into the soft fat on her ass leaving marks, he mumbled into her running his tongue along the soaked fabric of her panties she tipped her head back moaning "a-ah gage" she was trembling he pulled away from her his chin and lips glistening from her arousal "you taste so fucking sweet" he grabbed the suit tossing it to the floor as he pulled her down on top of him his cock twitched up against her ass while he pulled her in for another kiss letting her taste herself on his tongue she moaned into his mouth wiggling her ass against him "Daddy" She looked down at him biting her lip grinding into him "tear me apart". At that point Gage gave in a growl rumbling through his chest, it was so primal.

He turned her over "all fours, now" he growled at her Jessies eyes lit up and she was loving it this alpha side, she moved into position pushing her ass out for him face down on the mattress Gage rid himself of his remaining clothing and slid behind her running his hands over her ass the pulled away spanking her hard Jessie gasps biting her lip hard as she whimpers at the bright red hand print forming. Gage rubbed over it gently before gripping his cock and running it between her soaking wet folds "you ready for this princess, I won't be gentle" she nodded and he lined himself up with her entrance with a hard thrust he slammed into her, the burn along with the dangerous stretch made her lose her breath only pained whimpers escaped her and she loved it, he pulled back and began thrusting with a fast and steady pace "fuck baby" Gage gripped her hips tighter, each slam into her rocking their bed into the wall. Jessie moaned out his name her walls tightening around him "Fuck Gage don't stop" he could feel her getting closer to the edge as was he "where do you want it" he said through gritted teeth, she met his thrusts trying to take him even deeper if its possible "In me, _please Daddy_ " his thrusts turned sporadic and a little off rythym as they both came at the same time he pulled her up by the hair kissing her as her cunt milked him for everything he was worth.

They both fell forward with a laugh "holy shit.. Im still seeing stars" Gage smiled pulling her close he slowly pulled out of her and she groaned at the emptiness "You were amazing princess" he placed a kiss on her shoulder she was so warm and soft he loved it all of her she made him feel so complete and he was never gonna let her go, she was already asleep and he held her close then it hit him.

(Do I love her?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me Gage is definitely a Raider Daddy <3


	5. Fire Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Gage meet up with some new people.

  
Gage woke up before she did the sun was just starting to rise over the commonwealth. Jessie laid on her stomach burying her face into the pillow lightly snoring Gage sat back and watched her, he was one lucky son of a bitch. They needed to get a move on to Diamond City so Gage reached over running his hands over her back "wake up darlin" he leaned in kissing along her shoulders "mm Gage" she wiggled underneath him "lets just stay in bed, I don't think I can walk" she giggled, Gage laughed "come on I'll carry you on my back if I gotta" Jessie pulled herself up arching her back as she stretched, bones cracking in all the right places. Gage got up pulling his jeans on "here" he tossed her vault suit over "I'll go get us some food sweetheart" Jessie rolled outta bed and got up putting her suit on.

Garvey walked in as she was zipping up he covered his eyes "Shit, Sorry" Jessie laughed "whats up Garvey?" He turned his back "was wondering if you would check in on a place for me, its located south east boston I'll show you on your map after" Gage walked past eye balling him "Get a good look Garvey" he turned red in the face and made his way out if the house. Gage handed her a sweet roll and a purified water "hope this will do for now" they both sat and ate breakfast together, Jessie helped Gage pack up his ruck sack and they headed out.

Gage and Jessie made their way into boston except they're on the wrong fucking side, Jessie's pip-boy picked up a distress call she and Gage stopped and listened to it

_Automated message repeating::_   
_This is scribe Halen at reconnaissance squad Gladius to any unit and transmission range authorization arcs ferrum nine five our unit has sustained casualties and we're running low on supplies we're requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station._

Gage looked at her "do you wanna go help em?" Jessie nodded and pulled out the plasma rifle, they walked up the road until the heard gun fire they moved closer only to find 3 people, one was a man in power armor fighting off (zombies?) And the other one was helping a man whos been hurt. Jessie and Gage went in guns blazing shooting at the fucked up things attacking those people after dropping 15+ bodies they finally stopped coming "Holy shit what the fuck were those things?" Jessie went over nudging them "Ferals sweetheart, people who were exposed to too much radiation" Jessie went around looting the corpses, some extra ammo decent amount of caps a teddy bear she tossed to dogmeat.

Then the man in power armor approached "We appreciate the assistance civilians but what's your business here?" Jessie scoffed "Well we heard your call out for support thought you could use the help" Gage stood back with dogmeat "With the way you charged in and engaged those ferals I find that hard to believe" Jessie stood up walking closer "I used to be in the Army it was my job to protect civilians this was nothing" the man looked at you confused "Where are you from?" Jessie put her rifle on her shoulder "Vault 111 I've been frozen for the last 210 years only just thawed out" "You're a vault dweller, Im grateful for your honesty. I'm Paladin Danse thats scribe Halen and Rhys sorry if we seem abit pushy ever since we came to the commonwealth we've been under fire from either the locals or those Ferals", "I'm Jessie and this is Gage and thats dogmeat, so quick question do y'all know who the enclave are?" Paladin Danse face became still looking you over "They are a threat long gone" Jessie pulled out the paper from her bag and told Danse what happened.

He ended up bringing you into the police station "Sir we need to contact Elder Maxson this is bad" scribe Halen paced back and forth, "Go ahead and radio him tell him we're gonna need all the fire power he can bring" Gage sat at the table and Jessie sat on his lap dogmeat was under the table chewing his teddy bear. Paladin Danse was out of his power armor sitting across from you both pinching the bridge of his nose "The Enclave were gone or so we thought they wanted to spike the water supply in the capital wasteland to kill out every radiated being so all that would be left is strong umtainted humans and now they're rounding people up, its just going from bad to worse" Rhys walked over handing Danse something to eat when he locked eyes with Gage "Aren't you that Right hand man to that Raiderboss Colter over in Nuka World?" Jessie looked at Gage "You're a Raider?"

( _ **Ah Shit**_ )

 


	6. Lonely Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Gage make it to Diamond City but their plans end up getting pushed off course.

Jessie got up off his lap "So you attack innocent people take all their shit? Jesus Gage" she ran her fingers threw her hair. Gage sat back "look sweetheart its not as bad as it sounds, look at the world now, I didn't want to be some shitty little farmer like my folks and hide whenever raiders came through. Its easier just to take and steal" Jessie sat there and thought about it (he does have a point) he stood up walking over to her running his hand over her waist "Its who I am darlin I don't plan on changin" Jessie ran her hand over his cheek "You're right, the world is shit now why not make it easier" she said with a smirk Gage grinned and kissed her "you wanna be a raider, princess?" Jessie laughed and nodded.

Paladin Danse told them to come back in a week to regroup, Jessie and Gage made it to Diamond City walking through the front Gates "Welcome to the Great Green Jewel, head on in" said a guard over in the coner. Jessie took Gages hand he smiled and followed in, they walked down the stairs and into the middle of town there were a bunch of little shops open. weapons, chems a noodle stand. Jessie went over and asked a guard where a guy named Valentine was "Oh Nicky? Go around back of the shops there and you'll see the red neon sign" "Thanks" Gage was over grabbing us drinks he came over handing you a nuka cola "here doll" Jessie smiled "Thanks..Daddy" she started to walk away when Gage got up close behind her "After this, I say we get a room baby" he grabbed her ass and squeezed, Jessie groaned "Sounds like a plan big guy".

They walked around back and saw the sign 'Valentines Detective Agency' Gage opened the door for you, they we're both greeted by a younger woman "Welcome what can I do for you?" Jessie cleared her throat "I need help locating my kidnapped son" the young woman nodded "Hang on. Nick? We got a case!" She shouted "Be right there Ellie" Gage ran his hand over your back in a slow calming motion he saw your shoulders tighten and your fists clench, a man? He looked like a man in a grey trench coat came from the side room "Please have a seat Miss" Jessie stepped over to the chair in front of the desk. Nick sat down and Jessie finally saw his face "You're a robot?" Nick chuckled "I'm a synth" Jessie just nodded still confused, "So what do you need help with, Miss?"- "Jessie Danse" She took a deep breath Gage stood behind her holding her shoulders grounding her "My son was kidnapped in the vault my husband and I were in. They.. murdered him and took shaun he's barley a year old" Jessie started shaking the rage building up again "What did they look like?" - "one was wearing a blueish hazmat suit and the other was bald and had a huge scar on the left side of his face" Nick looked at Ellie "Sounds like professionals, breaking into a locked up vault to steal a baby that's a lot of work" Tears were forming in her eyes replaying that moment over and over, Jessie wiped her eyes "I just need to find him, please can you help me" Nick nodded "I could take you to the memorie den over in good neighbor, they have machines that can show us the memory and try to figure out who took your boy". Jessie leaned forward putting her face in her hands sniffling trying to hold back the tears dogmeat whinned putting his face on her lap, Gage rubbed his head "s'okay boy shes okay. Come on sweetheart" Gage helped you up pulling you into a hug, whispering "were gettin closer" in your ear. Nick got up coming around "You two know how to get over to good neighbor?" Gage nodded holding on to you "I'll bring her over later, she needs some rest" Nick grabbed your shoulder "We'll get your boy back Miss Danse" Jessie smiled touchin Nicks hand "Thank you".

Gage walked her over to the dugout Inn his arm around her waist holding her close, they headed into the Inn Gage let go of her heading over to the man wearing a light brown suit "Can I help you?" His accent was thick, (Russian? Maybe) "yeah we'd like a room" the man nodded "20 caps a night" Gage handed him the caps and came back grabbing your hand "come on darlin" before we could head toward the room a tall red headed man wearing facepaint approached us. "Fuck Gage, we've been lookin for ya" two more men were behind him wearing very colorful clothing, Gage turned towards them "Whats up Mason?" He gently tucked you behind him "Boss man is lookin for ya, you gotta come home" Gage grunted "Yeah I'll head back, but I gotta finish somethin first" Mason chuckled "No you're comin back tonight" you watched as he looked over you it sent a shiver up your spine. Gage turned back to you "Darlin I-uh gotta head back but when I'm done I'll come back here okay?" Jessie shook her head "Fuck that. You're not leaving me!" Mason laughed "ain't she _feisty_ , I like that" Dogmeat growled and came standing infront of her, Gage ran his hand over his shaved head "Whats goin on that I gotta come back tonight?" Mason huffed "New threat incoming" "Fuck, Alright" Gage turned back to Jessie "I'm sorry sweetheart, I won't be gone long, here" he pulled up her pip-boy "this is where Good Neighbor is. Get there and stay I'll be back in a week or less" Jessie felt dread wash over her, he leaned down kissing her "I'll see you soon princess" Jessie nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Jessie woke up the next morning to Dogmeat whinning "whats wrong boy?" He looked toward the door and back to her, "okay hang on" she got up and dressed quickly she shucked her pack on and opened the door Dogmeat ran out frantically sniffing "oh.." Jessie realised he was looking for Gage, it broke her heart "he'll be back boy" (he fuckin better come back). Jessie went up to the vender and bought some supplies for the trip, she didn't want to go alone even tho she had dogmeat she needed an extra gun.

Gage and Mason headed toward the transit center "So the sweet little piece? Whats that about?" He chuckled "not usually your type" Gage nodded "shes my soul mate" he pulled up his arm showing the blue and white sword "she's not what I usually go after but she's a fuckin upgrade" Mason nodded "ya know Emilys been looking for ya" he shook his head "good for her I don't fuckin need her anymore". They continued walking back and all he could think about was getting back to his vault girl.

Jessie and Dogmeat headed out the gates of Diamond City "stay close boy" she said rubbing behind his ears. Jessie pulled up her map looking it over she closed her pip-boy and started jogging Dogmeat ran beside her, Jessie watched the run down broken buildings pass by in her vision clutching her plasma rifle close she just needed to get to her destination. They rounded an old building where she saw white paint holding a warning ' **SWAN AHEAD** ' (o..kay?) Jessie crouched down when she heard a blood curdling scream she looked around the corner when her jaw dropped "What.In.The.Fuck?" A monstrous creature that had too be over 20 feet tall was ripping a raider in half. Jessie got back behind the building pulling up her pip-boy if she goes straight ahead past the Iron gates and stays low she'll get to Good Neighbor in less than 5 minutes. She peeked around after shutting her pip-boy and watched the Monster go back in to the small pond, "Dogmeat you need to stay low and quiet" she spoke quietly they slowly made there way out of the boston commons and down a broken road. Just then the Monster let out a roar "Dogmeat **run**!" They both high tailed it down the road almost running head first into a huge green man, Jessie pulled her pistol shooting him in the head before rounding the corner and running into Good Neighbor slamming the door behind her

"Holy Fuck!" She planted her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Dogmeat laid on his side panting "you good boy?" He barked in response, just then a bald man in a leather outfit came over "first time in Good neighbor? You're gonna need to buy protection". Jessie pushed herself off the door storming over to the man "I don't know who the fuck you are but you best get outta my face!" Jessie shoved her finger into his chest. Just the a gravly voice chimmed in "Woah, woah first time in Good Neighbor they're a guest. Lay off that extortion crap Finn" A man sauntered over in a red frock coat and tri corn hat the american flag wrapped around his waist. He looked like a feral but better looking?, Finn stepped back "Hancock you can't keep letting them walk all over us, maybe we need a new mayor"- "ah come on Finn show your Mayor some love alright?" He walked over to the man pulling him in as he pulled knife and stabbed Finn repeatedly "Holy Shit" Hancock stood back cleaning his knife as Finn bled out "what a shame" he tsked looking down and then over to you "Hey Sister you alright?" Jessie looked at him "uh. Yes?. No not really" he laughed "look Good Neighbor is of the people for the people you feel me?" Jessie nodded "yeah I feel ya" he smiled and walked over to a huge building heading inside. Jessie walked over to the alley way when a woman spoke up "Hello little pawn welcome to our fun and games" Jessie called Dogmeat over and walked away (Well if this ain't a freak show).

_Jessie was so caught up in everything she never realized that someone has been trailing her since Diamond City._


	7. Barbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DogMeats tiny Adventure

  
Deacon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, the dark haired beauty in Diamond City she was wearing a vault suit she looked identical to his late wife. Deacon made his way over staying out of sight as he got closer "Barbra" he whispered quietly to himself, he watched as she and her dog walked out of Gates he followed behind making sure she couldn't see him. When she made it out front he watched her pull up the pip-boy on her wrist she spoke briefly to the dog then she took off running (did he spook her?) He tried to keep up watching as she ducked behind buildings sliding to find cover "so graceful" he was so caught up in watching her he never realized where they were running too, The Boston Commons where a deadly creature lurked in the waters Deacon pulled his hunting rifle from over his shoulder gripping it tight he watched as she stalked quietly over to the side of the building and peeked around the corner when the blood curdling scream echoed through the streets, he watched her think her plan over before leaving the safety of the building "no no no" his heart was beating faster (I can't lose you again) she was half way through the street when Deacon got to her previous spot he looked over and saw Swan making his way over toward her Deacon panicked and grabbed the first thing he saw a brick. He chucked it hard and it connected with Swan he let out a roar and he watched her take off in a sprint screaming 'Run!' Deacon followed behind running he watched as she shot down a super mutant then ran inside Good Neighbor. He was so relieved she was safe now he needed to get her alone he had to talk with her.

Jessie walked through the small town lost in her own thoughts (maybe I should go after Gage?) She pondered the thought for a bit as she walked toward the Hotel Roxford she got to the door holding it open "come on boy" Jessie went to the front desk when an older woman turned toward her "No animals allowed" she glared down at Dogmeat and he snarled back. Jessie sighed "whatever" she took Dogmeat back outside "rest here a bit boy" she pulled out his teddy bear it was wrapped up in one of Gages tank tops she tossed it too Dogmeat "here boy" he sniffed the bear then laid down on it.

Jessie went back in buying a room she headed up the run down stairs and finally got to the top floor she unlocked her door and went inside tossing her pack and guns down "First light I'm going after Gage, I can't stand being away from him for this long" she was talking to herself then a series of knocks came from her door, Jessie walked over opening it up "Hello?" Next thing she knew the end of a gun came down on her head knocking her unconscious.

Dogmeat sat outside waiting for his owner to come back out but she didn't he started whinning walking back and forth. Then he could smell something he pointed his nose until the scent became stronger he followed it. Dogmeat wandered into an alley way when he saw a man dragging his owner out from behind the building Dogmeat growled and started barking alerting the man to his presence. Deacon fired at the dog before throwing the woman on his shoulder and walking out the back door, Dogmeat ran over barking and scratching the door (owner. danger.) He started whinning and pacing then he stopped running back to the front of the Hotel he sniffed over his bear getting the big guys scent, Dogmeat ran to the front of Good Neighbor as someone walked through and he bolted out the door. Dogmeat retraced his owners steps and made his way back to the bright building, he stopped laying down and panting. After the short rest Dogmeat got back up sniffing around the front of the bright building picking up the big guys scent again he stuck his nose to the ground and followed he started running again the scent was still strong he ran up the road looking around and sniffing until he caught it again taking him west. Dogmeat ran through the wooded area the big guys scent was stronger here Dogmeat barked a few times while looking around (gone). He continued on, his paws growing tired but he couldn't stop his owner needed help, Dogmeat ran as fast as his legs could take him until he reached a tall broken road he followed the big guys scent to a small area there were bodies littered about he sniffed them all none were the big guy. Dogmeat caught a stronger smell blowing up from a broken door he moved down the stairs and peeked inside he let out a growl before slowly stalking in his hackles up waiting too attack whatever comes at him. He stuck his nose to the ground when nothing came out at him and followed the big guys scent into a metal room but thats where it stopped Dogmeat looked around confused before making his way up to a seat and smelling a blinking piece of metal his nose pushed into it and the doors shut on the metal room "Please stay seated as we make out descent into Nuka World" Dogmeat barked at the voice then the metal room began to move, Dogmeat whinned looking around. After awhile of moving the metal room came to a stop inside of another room the doors opened and Dogmeat ran out he could smell the big guy even better here "Hey all our favorite undesirables we have some fresh meat to run the gauntlet, so get your asses down to cola ca.." - RedEye looked at the cameras confused and called the Right Hand man over, Gage walked over to him "What is it?"

"Uh Gage? it's a Dog"

Gage grabbed the keys to the gauntlet and headed out of cola cars over to the abandoned parking garages, he jogged up the stairs and unlocked the doors. Dogmeat bolted over jumping on Gage whinning and licking him "Easy boy. Yes I missed you too, wheres Jessie?" He looked around the room it was empty she was no where in sight, Dogmeat barked and pulled Gages pants leg he crouched down taking the dogs face in his hands "Is she in danger?" Dogmeat started barking running toward the mona rail.

Gage stood back up, sickness washing over him. "Dogmeat stay. I'll be right back" he whinned and sat down, Gage ran out of the gauntlet and back to Nuka World heading for Fizz Top mountain (somethings happened and its all your fault for leaving her) Gage thought he was gonna puke. Colter sat at his desk when his right hand man came bolting in the door "Bloody Hell Gage the fucks the matta with you" Gage tried to relax "My girls in danger I gotta go back and help her" Colter sat back in his chair "I need you here" Gage groaned pacing back and forth "Look I'll do whatever you want when I get back I just need to go get her" - "anything I want huh? You up for sharing?" Gage stopped mid step (Fuck No) "S-sure Boss" Colter smirked "Good go and get her then. Bring Mason with ya" Gage nodded and left the Overbosses office.

Jessie woke up with her head pounding she reached up touching the side of her head and winced "ok ow". She looked around she wasn't in the room she bought, (where the fuck?) Just then the door opened and a tall slender man walked in "oh my love you're awake!" Jessie moved back on the bed "w-where am I?" Deacon walked over sitting on the edge of the bed "Our home my love, don't you remember?" He reached out stroking down her cheek. Jessie slapped his hand away "look you must have me confused with someone else, I don't even know you" Deacons face became cold and unemotional he reached over grabbing her face hard "Barbra how can you not remember your own husband. It's me it's Deacon" he squeezed harder before letting go he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed Jessie let out a whimper, he crawled up straddling her waist he trailed his hands over her breasts before pulling down the zipper on her vault suit "Don't worry my love, I'll help you remember".


	8. Dumb Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out by or before next Saturday, gotta get prepared for thanksgiving here. Hope y'all enjoy and any feed back is welcome :)

  
Deacon started to lean down then Jessie head butted him, he leaned back holding his head "so we're gonna play these games again? I thought you would of learned." He sighed, Deacon back handed her hard, Jessie looked off to the side her face aching he took her by the chin turning her face back toward him "you will obey your husband Barbra" Jessie spit in his face "Fuck off you goddamn mental case! I'm not your wife!" Deacon chuckled wiping his face leaning in close as he pinned her arms down "You're gonna wish you never said that".

Gage and Mason walked toward the mona rail "Lets go boy" Dogmeat barked and ran inside, Mason stepped in sitting down "Lets go get this over with" Gage flipped the switch and they rode back to the commonwealth. They arrived back in Boston just as the sun was setting over the wasteland. Dogmeat bolted out and ran toward the stairs both men ran out shucking their packs on their shoulders. All three of them ran threw the dark guns at the ready to drop whatever comes crawling out at them "Keep up Mason we ain't stopping" he hollered back at the Alpha, Mason grunted and kept up they dropped numerous mole rats and a couple ghouls as they made their decent back into the city. Dogmeat stopped sniffing around he started whinning "where is she boy?" Dogmeat paced back and forth trying to find her scent, Mason stepped forward "you got anything of hers? It seems the mutt lost her scent" Gage grabbed his pack digging through his stuff he pulled out a black bra "uh this is what I got" Mason grabbed it and chuckled "Nice Porter" he kneeled down holding out the bra "Come on" Dogmeat lowered his head moving over to Mason and sniffed. He started barking and took off running Gage grabbed her bra back and took off after him with Mason on his heels "You're gonna owe me after all this runnin old man" Gage scoffed "Fuck you" Mason laughed gripping his power sledge.

As Gage ran he felt fear and anger flood his mark (shes fuckin terrified), they made it to the Door of Good Neighbor and Dogmeat bolted through the door snarling and snapping when Gage got closer he saw Dogmeat had a man on the ground holding his jaws open over his throat "Dogmeat off" he leaned down helping the man up "Sorry bout that my dogs a bit riled up" Deacon smiled "no problem" and walked out of Good Neighbor.

Jessie pulled herself up off the flood, blood pooling in her mouth she spit on the floor "fuckin bastard" Deacon had left after beating her to a bloody pulp and just left her there. Jessie tried focusing on her mark to push her feelings but she was too weak at the moment to contact Gage "oh god Dogmeat" poor goddamn dog is probably freaking out, she looked around the room for her stuff (of course he took my pip-boy) Jessie finally got to her feet holding onto the wall she saw her duffel bag on an old table and moved slowly breathing hurt so he must of fucked her ribs up. All of her stuff was there (this is too easy) and it was all of her ammo and stimpacks were gone she slipped her pip-boy back on and powered it up it chimmed giving an alert '3 broken ribs' "great" she said through gritted teeth, she grabbed her plasma rifle (can't shoot but I'll cave his head in with it) Jessie held her side and walked toward the door she reached for the knob and turned it "fucking locked" she stepped back (this is gonna hurt) Jessie lifted her leg and kicked the door with all her strength, the lock snapped and the door swung open, she gripped the doorway as pain shot through her body "Fucking Hell!".

Jessie moved through the building holding her side checking rooms all of them empty she finally came to the end of the hall she looked out the window she could see into Good Neighbor. Jessie smashed the window with the end of her gun pushing the broken glass off the windowsill, she maneuvered out the window holding onto the side of the building. There is a small shack down below maybe 25ft down Jessie took a breath before jumping out of the window she crashed onto the shack knocking the wind out of her "Oh fuck!" She turned on her side (stupid. yup. that was stupid) she laid there on the shack "Gage.." she needs him but he's so far (wait) no he's close very close. The Neighborhood watch came over to the shack "Shit kid you dead up there" came a raspy voice, Jessie tried sitting up "Ah holy fuck" she grabbed her side in pain (okay can't sit up, yeah this was a fucking dumb idea) "Gage, I need Gage" she rasped out. One of the Watchmen climbed up on the roof "holy shit doll, Fred go get Hancock and Amri" the old ghoul put his hand on her shoulder "Don't move, you've impaled yourself" Jessie held still she couldn't feel anything. Hancock climbed up he let out a low whistle "shit sunshine you've done a hell of a number on yourself" he reached in his pocket and pulled out some calmex "I got ya" he injected into her leg Jessie suddenly felt light "I-I need Gage" Hancock brushed her hair back "Shh, Just relax sunshine, Amri tell us what to do" a woman in a white coat knelt down "we need to get her off this, miss you have to stay still for us" Jessie gave a small nod, both ghouls grabbed ahold of her and lifted up Jessie screamed and her vision went white.

Gage and Mason round the corner to see people surrounding a shack watching the Mayor and another ghoul lift a woman off a piece of rebar her scream ripped through the streets. Gage watched in horror as he saw the blue vault suit glistening in the sunlight

"Shit Gage is that?" Mason stood behind him watching.

Gage ran over pushing through the crowd "Get back!" He yelled out. Gage took you from the ghoul "oh fuck.." he whispered looking her over, Hancock jumped down "Bring her this way or shes gonna bleed out" Gage and Mason followed carrying her to Doctor Amris room "lay her down here" Gage stepped back his hands and the front of his armor covered in her blood. Hancock and Amri worked for hours sewing Jessie back up, Gage sat on the couch holding his head in his hands not knowing what to do.

"Please...Don't take her"


	9. Stitches & Heart Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the very short chapter I'm sick, Next chapter will be out in 2 weeks or sooner depending on how I feel so sorry in advance. Next scene we arrive in Nuka World with a slight time jump with a surprise for Jessie some good ol betrayal, murder and new leadership.

  
Jessie laid out on the table her eyes were too heavy to open she could make out people talking who they were she couldn't pin point. John looks over from Amri and see's Jessie trying to move small whimpers escaping her lips. A rough hand cups her cheek "You're okay sunshine try not to move" Hancock turned to Amri "go grab those two brutes for me doc" John turns back brushing her hair out of her face. Amri went back upstairs of the memory den heading toward the front rooms, Gage sat on the couch just starring at the floor and Mason stood by a door cleaning his nails with his hunting knife "Gage?" He looked up at Amri dreading that she didn't make it. "Shes starting to wake up would you like to see her?" Gage practically jumped up off the couch and headed for the basement but stopped before rounding the corner "Mason would you?" The red head chuckled "yeah I'll watch him go see your girl" Gage nodded and jogged down the stairs.

Jessie finally opened her eyes looking up at the paint chipped ceiling she heard thundering boots making there way down the stairs when she looked toward the door her heart stopped Gage stood there with bags under his eyes his appearance so disheveled. Jessie let out a choked sob reaching her hand out toward him he walked over taking her hand in his "oh darlin.." he leaned down kissing her chapped lips gently "Gage. I-" she couldn't think straight she just pulled him closer crying into his neck. He shushed her "I'm here baby. I ain't leaving you again I promise". Hancock came over holding a stimpack "gonna fix you up sunshine" Jessie flinched and Gage grabbed the stimpack from the ghoul "Sorry Mayor but you've done enough let us have the room" John just shrugged "Fine" and left out the door. Gage held her arm steady sticking her with the needle, Jessie felt the cold medication flood her veins "y-you didn't have to be mean he was just tryin to help" Gage grunted in response and tossed the empty syringe onto the near by table "You were suppose to be safe here. But I was wrong."

Gage looked away from her "I'm bringing you back to Nuka World with me, and no you don't get a say".

Jessie's mark burned with the anger from Gage it wasn't toward you but more himself failing to keep his girl safe. The trek back to Nuka World was difficult for many reasons

One: you could barely walk and Mason carried you piggy back the whole way which he enjoyed too much.

Two: you lied to Gage about what happened fabricated a story about some raiders taking you.

And Three: Gage wouldn't talk to you aside from giving you pain relief it broke your heart but you withheld those feelings from the mark not wanting to upset him further.

This was gonna be a long walk.

 


	10. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter :D. I felt like shit since the last chapter was so short so here is something to make up for it. Chapter 11 should be out the week after thanksgiving, Hope yall enjoy :) Time jump gonna happen in the next two chapters coming up.

Gage felt like an asshole he wanted to apologise to Jessie but he's never been good with his feelings because they never mattered before. So he kept his distance trying to figure out how he can fix this, Jessie was clinging onto Masons back the pain in her side acting up again but she didn't want to bother Gage and ask for more pain meds she's caused enough problems for him so she grit her teeth through the pain and rested her head on Masons back. They were close to the transit center Dogmeat was scouting ahead for them. Gage looked over at Jessie pain clear as day on her face "you alright?" Jessie peeked her head up at him "m'fine" she laid her head back down and he shook his head (shes a terrible liar almost as bad as that whole raider story she fed him) Gage walked ahead getting angrier by the minute.

Mason shook his head its not his business but this shit is getting ridiculous. Mason stopped abruptly and tossed Jessie off his back it wasn't to much of a drop but she landed with a thud. " **Ow**. what the fuck!?" Jessie held her side wincing looking up at the mountain of a man he tipped his head to the side looking at her, Gage came over quickly helping her up "you okay baby?" Jessie nodded grabbing onto his arms as he pulled her up. Gage glared at Mason "what's your problem? You didn't have to toss her like that" Mason scoffed "what now you're gonna act like you care Porter? You both are acting like children. Grow the fuck up and talk like adults, Yes Jessie he left to go do his job get over it he offered you to go and Gage she got hurt but regardless if she was at Nuka World or not she still could have gotten hurt. Now I'm gonna go piss fix this shit before I get back" With that said Mason walked off.

Gage looked at Jessie "look sweetheart.. I'm- I'm sorry alright. Not used to all these feelings and shit, lets just stop being mad okay?" He kissed her head pulling her into a hug. Jessie sighed pulling him closer "m'sorry too I should have been more careful and no I'm not alright my sides killing me and I lied about the raiders but I don't wanna talk about it right now" Gage shook his head and smiled "I knew you were lying babe, when we get to my apartment we'll talk" Jessie pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

Mason walked back over smirking "you two good now?" Gage pulled away "yeah we're good" Mason crouched down "come on jump back on. I won't toss you again just had to get you both to knock it off" Jessie shook her head "alright" and climbed back on.

Jessie saw the giant nuka cola bottles up ahead they were rusting and rotting into the ground, part of the highway was in pieces but easy to move across heading for the transit center. Gage held open the door so Mason could easily slip in with her on his back, "I'll go start up the power get her inside the car" Mason nodded and set her down before picking Jessie up bridal style "you uh okay pup?" Jessie chuckled "pup? Not weird at all but I'm alright thanks again Mason" she gave him a small smile. Mason looked her over as he set her down on the red seats "Porters a lucky son of a bitch" she looked up at him "yeah he is".

Dogmeat sat at Jessie's feet while they rode into Nuka World she looked out the window it was built like a fortress "wow Gage this- this is amazing" He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist "ain't nothin gettin in here without us knowin sweetheart" he kissed her temple and held her close.

All four exited the mona rail and entered the elevator to their left "so you guys run this entire place?" Gage stepped out first when the hit the ground floor "well Overboss Colter runs this place I'm his right hand and then we have 3 gangs that work for him, The Pack run by Mason, then there's The Operators run by Mags Black and her brother William. Finally there's The Disciples ran by Nisha." Jessie limped beside Gage his arm around her waist "sounds interesting, so do I have to join a gang or can I just stay beside you and look cute?" Mason and Gage laughed "you can join the pack kitten wouldn't mind you on my arm" Mason gave her a flirty smile "I don't think Gage would approve plus he's the only Alpha I need" she kissed his cheek.

They made their ways threw the gates when a young woman came out jumping on Gage. He pushed her off "Jesus Emily don't do that" Mason slid his arm around Jessie's waist she didn't need to fight anyone at the moment, "Porter I missed you, I'm glad you're back baby" she went to kiss him and he moved "what are you doin? We ain't together anymore" Jessie went to approach her when Mason tugged her back leaning down to whisper "you're in no shape to fight he'll handle this" Jessie gave off a growl and that went straight to Masons cock (holy fuck that was hot) Emily stood back crossing her arms over her chest "what you find someone else? You know you'll never do better then me!" Jessie couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from her "Gage really?" Jessie asked.

Emily turned toward you "And who the fuck are you bitch?" Jessie shoved Masons arm off her waist "I'm Gages soul mate, his upgrade" She glared then turned back to Gage "you know where to find me when you get bored and we both know you will" with that she walked off. Gage shook his head "sorry bout that princess, old lay nothing more" Jessie pulled him into a kiss making sure the girl saw "it's fine, she's obviously not a threat". They made it to Fizz Top mountain and entered Gages Apartment it was cozy, he had a big bed with surprisingly clean sheets and a blanket. A small kitchen area and a decent living room with a big black couch and a matching chair there was a door leading to a bathroom next to the kitchen but decoration wise it was bland (I'll fix this up easy) Jessie sat back on the couch with dogmeat laying his head in her lap "who's my good boy" he let out a boof then flopped his big head back down. Gage shucked the packs off on the bed before going to his fridge pulling out two beers "Masons gonna come by later with some things for you and Dogmeat" he handed Jessie a beer before sitting back in the black leather chair "thanks love, once we're done here we'll have to get back to deal with Nick so I can find Shaun" Gage took a sip of his beer and nodded "of course I just gotta be here to deal with a new threat our scouts found. Don't have all the details yet".

Jessie had gone to bed after her last dose of pain meds and Dogmeat guarded her "keep her safe boy I'll be back in a bit" Gage left shutting the door quietly not wanting to wake her. He took the elevator up too Colters quarters "Hey Boss" he looked up from his desk "Glad you're back Porter gotta get these bastards taken care off" Gage sat across from him "do we know who they are yet?" Colter sat back sipping on his whiskey "Gunners. They want to take Nuka World but who doesn't" he laughed "Disciples are gonna take the first camp tonight" Gage nodded "what do you want me to do Boss?" Colter swallowed the last of his whiskey and set his glass down "you can go grab that pretty little thing you brought in today and keep your end of the deal". Gage had forgotten that his blood ran cold "uh it'll be awhile Boss she was impaled a few days ago wouldn't be up for anything and I know that you like them 'lively' for ya" Gage felt sick he has to figure out how to get you out of this, "she has a week then I want her up here" Gage nodded and left his room (fuck.fuck.fuck.).

Mason was waiting outside Gages door with a box full of stuff, some clean clothes, fresh bandages and food for the mutt. He went in a few minutes ago but Gage is gone and Jessie is sleeping in just about nothing so he decided to be a gentleman and wait outside before his dick gets him in trouble.

Gage walked back to his apartment ( I gotta tell her) of course Mason was already waiting for him "hey you could of head on in and waited" Mason smirked "well I did but you weren't in there and she's sprawled out on your bed just begging to be devoured" Gage put his hand over his face "Jesus Mason. Really?" He laughed and walked in to see just what he was talking about, you were sprawled out on your stomach one leg pulled up reveling some black panties his white t-shirt riding up over your plump ass. Gage blushed and his jaw dropped "holy shit. Okay you were right" both men stood there just taking the view in.

Jessie heard the door open and was ready to fall back asleep but she could feel their eyes and how it's dead quiet in the apartment now, "just gonna stand there and look or you gonna join me Daddy?" Mason let out a low growl and Gage slammed a hand on his chest "that was not an invite for you. Get outta here we'll meet up later" Gage had to shove Mason out the door in which he protested with a deeper growl and a whine before slamming it shut and locking the door.

Gage walked over to the bed running his hand up her calf "this is a mighty fine view darlin Mason was practically drooling at the sight of you" his voice was low hands traveling upward. Jessie let out a sigh "don't think I can do rough tonight Daddy" Gage smiled crawling up on the bed he straddled her thighs slowly pushing his shirt up her back, leaning down kissing the small of her lower back "mm thats fine baby I can do gentle" his hands moved lower, finger tracing her panties lines over her ass "tell me what you want baby" Jessie bit her lip burying her face into the white sheets letting out a soft moan before lifting her head "kiss me" Gage moved off her legs crawling up her body. Jessie turned over under him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together. His lips met hers with a passion so deep she couldn't think straight "G-Gage" she pulled away speaking softly against his lips "yeah sweetheart?" He spoke softly placing his forehead against hers "I- I um" (just tell him) Gage smiled leaning down to kiss her gently on the cheek working his way to her ear to whisper "I love you darlin".

Jessie's heart stopped. Tears threatening their way out "I love you too, so much" she pulled him into a tight embrace burying her face into his neck quietly crying. Gage held her back his heart just about coming out of his chest, both of their marks burned hot for one another, Gage kissed the side of her head "I swear on my life I'll never leave you again. I'll always protect you Jess. Always."


	11. Alone In Her Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump, hope y'all enjoy :)

Jessie had woken up early in the morning a faint light was starting to come through his window, the bed was empty except for a note on Gages pillow.

_Had to go an help Mason I'll be back in a bit._

_Love you_

Jessie's heart fluttered she still can't believe they finally said it, she feels so complete and a bit sick okay really sick. She scrambled off the bed running into the bathroom and threw up, a few minutes passed she wiped her mouth and sat on the floor (that was gross) she got up off the floor her side didn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday so that was a relief. Jessie pulled the clean clothes from the box Mason left, a pair of tight black jeans with a studded belt along with a light blue Nuka World t-shirt with a weird pink animal skull on the back. Once she was dressed Jessie pulled the hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair up in a messy bun letting a few dark waves fall beside her face, Dogmeat sat beside the couch watching you the whole time "wanna go for a walk boy?" he ran toward the door and waited.

Jessie grabbed her hunting knife and 10mm pistol out of Gages pack and headed out the door, she headed up the stairs until she found a set of huge metal doors they were open so she walked in with Dogmeat, Colter was reading over reports when he saw her walk in. "Oh sorry didn't realize this was someones room" Colter set his papers down "it's fine, come in. You must be the woman Gage brought back, I'm Overboss Colter" Jessie walked over and sat in front of his desk "Jessie Danse" Colter smiled (she seems completely fine. Once again Porter doesn't like too share his toys) "could I get you a drink?" Dogmeat sat by Jessie watching Colter "I'm fine thank you. So you run this whole place? Pretty impressive" Colter smiled "yeah I do, I keep everyone in line" Dogmeat walked out the doors and laid down waiting letting out a small whine "I should get going my boy here has got too go" Colter got up walking over and shutting and locking the doors "You're gonna stay right here love, Porter promised I'd have you once he got back and I'm through waiting" Jessie stood up "w-what? he would never pass me off! Now I'm leaving and you aren't going to stop me" Dogmeat started barking and growling outside the door.

Colter walked over looking her over "you act as if you've got a choice mate" he reached out grabbing her by the hair twisting his grip until she was looking up at him, "either you play nice or I'll sick every last raider on your lover out there. Think he can handle hundreds of raiders?" Jessie froze looking up at the Overboss "please don't hurt him. I'll..p-play nice" Colter smirked shoving her to her knees "Good. Now get to work" his hand stayed fisted in her hair as Jessie worked to get his belt undone, she palmed him through his jeans. He let out a groan grinding against her palm "I'm gonna enjoy fucking that pretty little mouth of yours pet" Jessie reached down into her boot pulling her knife out and stabbing him in the thigh, Colter shouted stumbling back "you fucking cunt" he laughed "you'll pay for that!" He pulled the knife out and went to lunge at her, Jessie pulled her pistol and shot him clean between the eyes. Colters body fell with a solid thud blood pooled on the carpet underneath his head, Jessie walked over unlocking the doors and Dogmeat ran in ready to fight "I'm okay boy, he didn't hurt me" he nuzzled into her leg and whined.

Jessie walked around Colters office still fumming (he wouldn't actually give me to that fucker, would he?) She found some rope and came back tying it to Colters neck and the other end to a metal pipe in the wall. Jessie picked him up and tossed his body over the railing on his balcony, every raider near Fizz Top mountain watched Colters limp body swaying back and forth. Jessie stepped forward and yelled for everyone to hear "I'M IN CHARGE NOW" raiders below started cheering and hollering for their new Overbosses show of claiming leadership.

A young pack raider watched as the mysterious girl flung Colters body over the railing and ran off to inform his Alpha. He ran as fast as he could to the theater where The Pack is located in Nuka Town he pushed threw the doors looking for his Alpha, he was at his throne talking with Gage. "Mason! Alpha!" The young boy shouted, Mason looked up "Colters Dead!" Both men looked at each other and bolted out of the theater.

Jessie sat at the desk with her feet up and Dogmeat sat below her sporting a new skull bandana she found in Colters desk. She could here loud foot steps coming toward her so she grabbed her pistol and Colters shot gun from below the desk and waited. Gage and Mason came in not expecting Jessie to be sitting pretty at Colters desk "Baby? Did you?" Gage asked looking toward the balcony, Jessie smiled wickedly "he would of lived if he didn't try forcing me to suck his cock" she said bluntly. Gage growled "that fucking bastard" he walked over to Jessie and kissed her head "did he hurt you?" She laughed "No. I'm fine" Mason stood back watching "You up for runnin Nuka World pup?"

Jessie nodded leaning back with her hands behind her head "Yeah I am, I'm gonna enjoy being Queen".

**2 Months later:**   
_Jessie and Gage along with Mason had cleared out Galactic Zone and Dry Rock Gulch for the Operators and the Disciples both gangs didn't think she had what it took to get them the parks they wanted but when the scouts announced that their flags were flying high they couldn't believe it._

Jessie had been figuring out a plan to take the Nuka World power plant so they could get the entire park back online, it was late around midnight as she sat at her desk going over the map. Gage was sound asleep in their bed and Mason was sitting across from her reading one of her Guns & Bullet magazines when Jessie bolted toward the bathroom puking, this had been going on since coming to Nuka World and she didn't want to admit that she knew exactly what was wrong ( I can't believe I'm pregnant again). Mason handed her a wet rag "you okay pup?" Jessie took the rag wiping her mouth "yeah. I uh think I need to go and talk with Mackenzie." Mason offered his hand helping her up off the floor "Does Porter know?" She shook her head "but how do you know?" He chuckled "I've got my fair share of spawn runnin around so I know the signs. Especially the way you put away those fucking funnel cakes" Jessie smiled leaning against Mason "do you think Gage will be happy or does he not like kids" Mason wrapped his arm around her "he might be shocked and worried but I doubt he'll be angry or anything. But if he is I'll kick his ass for ya" Jessie hugged Mason "thank you" he rubbed her back and walked her back to her quarters.

The next morning Jessie got up before Gage she leaned over and kissed his cheek, she pulled her cloths on noticing the small bump growing on her stomach (maybe we'll have a girl) the thought made her smile and rub the spot lovingly. She made her way over to the lift flipping it on and it descended down Mason was waiting against the wall "Mornin beautiful" Jessie blushed "lets get this over with even tho I already know the answer" he nodded and walked along beside her. It was early enough not many people were in Nuka Town, Mackenzie was sorting chems when she popped her head up "oh morning Overboss, do you need something?" She was always so nice even tho she is forced to work here. "I need a pregnancy test done" the young girls eyes went wide she looked between you and Mason "um yes I'll need a blood sample and a urine sample" Jessie finally noticed that she thinks its Masons "oh my god Mackenzie" she laughed "Its Gages, Mason just walked me here since he's still sleeping" the young girl lets out a breath "oh okay ma'am".

The tests took over an hour but it confirmed it, she is pregnant at least 9 weeks from what Mackenzie could tell. Jessie walked back with Mason to Fizz Top Grill butterflies in her stomach, they rode the elevator up to her quarters. Gage was sitting at the bar cleaning his rifle "hey princess, where'd you run off too?" Jessie walked over giving him a chaste kiss "I went and saw Mackenzie this morning" Gage looked up from his gun "are you alright?" She smiled and nodded "yeah baby, she ran some tests for me" Gage could feel the nervous emtions flooding his mark "what did she find" Jessie took a breath "I'm pregnant." 

Gage took a step back "oh." he grabbed his shirt pulling it on "You're not gonna keep it are you?" Jessie froze at the words "excuse me? Are you asking if I'm going to get rid of the life inside of me?" Gage ran his hand through his mohawk "look I didn't mind if you already have a kid but now you have another one in ya, I'm not.. I can't raise a baby" Jessie clenched her fists "Im not getting rid of the baby!" Mason crossed his arms "Jesus Porter" he shook his head. Gage grabbed his pack and rifle "we got a good thing going, havin a kid is just gonna mess it all up Boss" Jessie bit the inside of her cheek holding back her tears "I can't believe you, you fucking selfish bastard" Gage shrugged and walked toward the lift "it's either us or the kid. Hopefully you choose right" he left going down the lift. Jessie grabbed a vase from the table whipping it toward the wall "You fucking bastard!!" it shattered into thousands of pieces, Mason walked over grabbing her waist "I'll go an deal with him he's just being stupid, please relax for me pup. I'll help you fix this" Mason left to go after Gage. Jessie sank to the floor with dogmeat beside her holding on to him as she cried silently into his fur

_"maybe this was all a mistake."_

 


	12. Alone In Her Castle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of Suicidal thoughts and attempt.
> 
> So this chapter is gonna be rough but don't worry it's gonna get better for the Raider couple. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mason doesn't get why Gage would throw away a perfect woman all because of a child.

  
Mason ran after Gage finally catching up he grabbed his shoulder spinning him around "how the fuck could you do that to her!? That is your girl carrying your child and you want her to choose!? Do you not understand how lucky you are Porter? To have someone like her" Gage shrugged Masons hands off him "Everything's going great now and she's pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father, what if something happens to her I can't take care of a baby." Mason shook his head "you're scared, I get that really I do. Gage I have 5 that I know of, I wasn't ready for them but the first time you hold that precious little thing nothing else will matter." Gage shook his head "I'm not fighting with you on this Mason" he pushed past the Alpha and headed out the Gate "I'll be at the Red Rocket truck stop".

Mason growled and headed back to the Fizz Top Grill, he stepped off the lift Jessie wasn't in the room "pup? Where are you?" Jessie walked back in with Dogmeat "I'm here. Where else would I be?" She walked over plopping down on the couch. Mason came over crouching down in front of her rubbing her thighs "you hungry? I can make us some dinner" Jessie nodded holding a pillow to her stomach, Mason went into her kitchen pulling out some meat and veggies his boys brought by yesterday. Jessie sat back in the corner of the couch, yeah she's pissed at Gage but she wants him more than anything. Mason came back over handing her a plate "thanks big guy" he gave her a soft smile before sitting down with her "I gotta head back over to the theater after, you gonna be okay for a bit" Jessie pushed her food around on her plate "Not like I have much of a choice". Mason finished eating and took his plate over to the sink "I'll be back in a few hours just try an stay relaxed. He'll come around" he kissed her head and left, once again she's alone. Jessie's heart aches (is he just never gonna come back? He's probably gonna go find that Emily bitch) that thought made her stomach turn (could just go back to the commonwealth work with the minute men or find Paladin Danse). Jessie set her plate on the ground for Dogmeat she wasn't up for eating anymore.

A few hours passed Mason still wasn't back and Gage still hasn't come home. Jessie sat on the bed her quarter's too big for just her alone, she kept pushing her feelings of wanting through the mark to try and get Gage to come home but he kept pushing anger back onto her finally the mark just stopped nothing going through or coming back. Jessie started crying holding her legs against her chest (maybe it would of been better if I died in that vault along side Nate. Or Hancock should of left me to bleed out on that shack if I knew this would be the downfall of the greatest thing I've ever had.)  
Jessie got up grabbing her knife off the desk "I need to make a choice right Gage?" Jessie slid the knife down her forearm hitting the vein blood started dripping down her arm "Then I choose this". Jessie got down on the ground infront of the bar watching the sun set alone in her castle.

Gage sat on the counter in Red Rocket sipping on a beer (God I'm an idiot) he could feel Jessie trying to get his attention through the mark but he needed to be alone and think everything through before he can confront her but she wouldn't stop so he pushed his anger and frustrations back to try an get her to stop. Finally he grabbed his arm and squeezed until he felt nothing coming through. Gage was gonna try an sleep go back tomorrow and talk things out but a sharp pain shot through his arm "what in the fuck?" His arm felt wet and hot but nothing was there, he tried feeling for Jessie but the pull was weak and fading (did something happen?) Gage grabbed his rifle and ran outta the truck stop and back to Nuka World.

Mason walked back to Fizz Top he stopped and picked up some of those funnel cakes she likes since she's gonna need all the love and attention he can give her. "Hey pup, I picked you up some snacks" the lift stopped and the sight made Masons stomach drop. Jessie was against the bar head hanging down and she was covered in blood " _ **oh no no no no**_ " Mason ran over dropping to the ground he ripped his belt off wrapping it above her arm "Jessie. Fuck Boss wake up!" Mason tapped her face "come on sweetheart" Jessie groaned and he got up running to the lift calling out for help the Boss was injured and to get Mackenzie luckily Savoy was out having a smoke and heard the Alpha yelling. Mason went back and held her arm up trying to get the blood to slow down, "stay with me pup". Jessie looked up slowly "Mase.. Tell Gage I'm sorry" Mason held her arm up squeezing tighter "No. You'll be fine helps coming" tears fell down the Alphas face "I promise you'll be okay". Jessie grabbed Masons hand as she faded in and out of consciousness.

Gage ran through the Gates of Nuka World he watched as Savoy and Mackenzie ran toward the lift with her medical bag in tow. He ran to catch up getting on the lift with them "Savoy, what happened?" the young woman asked, "I don't know Mason started yellin for help when I was out on the deck" they arrived up top and Gage froze. Mackenzie and Savoy ran over helping Mason, the Boss was unconscious against the bar. Everything moved slowly as Gage watched her lay there covered in blood a giant slash down her forearm, Mackenzie worked fast sewing up and super glueing the wound close "Savoy grab me as many blood packs as you can find" Mason pointed to the chem cabinet and Savoy grabbed as many as he could bringing them back over and helping her set up an I.V. Gage walked over his legs felt like they were weighted down with cement "Baby.." Mason got up and glared at Porter he wanted to strangle the older man. "She's starting to become stable lets move her to the bedroom" Gage went to pick her up when Mason shoved him back "uh uh, this is your fucking fault. You are not going near her right now" the Alpha picked her up gently and carried her to her bedroom , Gage went and sat on the couch holding his head in his hands (I almost lost her again and my unborn child) he stared at the blood soaked carpet he rubbed over his mark pushing as much calming emotions as he could in this situation,

_"I'm sorry baby, I'm so fucking sorry"._

 


	13. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with a look back into Jessie's past.

  
Jessie laid in bed starring at the ceiling, the sun was just peaking over the mountains. She slowly sat up looking around the room it was empty (Mason must of gone home. Can't say I blame him.) The door to her quarters opened and in walked Gage "Come on boy" he called to Dogmeat. Jessie sat and watched (what do I tell him?) Gage looked over and saw her starring at him "you're awake" he set his stuff down and made his way over to her bedside "I'm so fucking sorry baby.. I didn't mean to hurt you like this it was all just so much and.." Jessie reached out cupping the old raiders face "I'm the one who should be sorry. This" she nods to her arm "was a bit much I was just so overwhelmed with the thought of losing you" Gage pulled her to his chest "Nothing I say will ever make this up to you I was a goddamn asshole to you" Jessie held on to Gage "I never told you about Nate, well not everything" Gage brushed her hair out of her face "only if you want to baby" Jessie nodded "maybe it'll help my reaction make a bit more sense".

**Pre-War Jessie & Nate.**

**October 1st 2076 10:08pm Boston MA**

Jessie and Nate were heading home from the theater. "Hun that movie was quite ridiculous" she held onto his arm, Nate chuckled "well you insisted on it dear" the walk back to the parking garages was uncomfortable we were the only ones out. Nate rubbed her arm "my mother brought up grandchildren again last night" he sighed "she just doesn't get that-" Two men rounded the corner and stopped in front of us, the taller one pulled a gun "give us everything you've got!" Jessie pulled Nate back "just get outta here we have nothing to give you!" They both moved in closer, Nate turned and ran away (are you fucking kidding me!) Jessie stepped back "I can give you my ring and earrings its all I have" Both men surrounded her "I think you have plenty more you can give us doll" He smashed her in the head with the end of his pistol, she tried lord did she try to fight back but it only made the two men more excited. Jessie was dragged into the alley way, her dress was torn in half she felt the cold air wash over her body she chose to count the bricks on the side of the build while both men rutted into her, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of any noise. After 296 bricks they left tearing her earrings off and taking her wedding ring (good riddance) Jessie waited a few minutes before sitting up and pulling her dress together, she stumbled out of the alley way she could see red lights coming her way the police car pulled up and a young woman came to her aid "Miss? Miss, it's okay helps on the way" Nate got out of the passenger side and came over "Jessica I'm-" she cocked her fist back punching him in the face "You fucking left me! They.. They had their way with me! You're a fucking coward!" The young cop pulled Jessie toward the back of her car and helped her in "I'll get you to a hospital".

**January 17th 2077 Boston Medical OBGYN**

Jessie sat in the waiting room of the doctors office reading a tesla magazine. "Mrs.Danse?" She looked up at the blonde haired nurse "Dr. Block will see you now" she followed her into the back rooms and handed Jessie a gown "get dressed and she'll be right into see you" She knew what the results were going to be. Dr Block walked in holding her chart "ah Mrs. Danse how are you feeling today?" Jessie sat on the exam table "a bit tired" the doctor nodded "well I have all of your test results back, you're pregnant atleast 15 to 17 weeks" Jessie smiled "we would like to do an ultrasound today, would you like to see your baby?" - "of course I would what kind of question is that" the doctor looked at her notes "well since your assult was in Oct this baby could be-" Jessie stood up off the exam table "even if this baby could belong to one of those men or my husband its still MY goddamn baby!" The doctor backed up putting her hands up in a surrender "I'm sorry for making you upset miss" Jessie sat back down watching as the nurses brought in a ultrasound machine. Jessie watched in amazement seeing her baby on the black and white screen "If you'll look right here Miss, it's a boy! He looks perfectly healthy" Jessie smiled the nurse handed her the picture and she just looked it over her heart warming nothing else in the world mattered at that moment "Hi Shaun".

Jessie arrived home in santuary hills, she got out of her car and headed inside (Nate isn't going to be happy about this) he was sitting on the couch sipping whiskey and reading the paper "so what did the doctor say?" Jessie set her purse on the counter "I'm pregnant, and to answer a few questions I know you're gonna have, No I'm not getting an abortion. Two, yes its yours. Three, I don't give a flying fuck if you don't want kids seeing my son on the ultrasound today made every decision clear I will have him and raise him even without you". Nate dropped his paper and starred at Jessie "No you're not keeping it!" Jessie crossed her arms "like I said I don't give a flying fuck if you don't want kids this" she pulled out the ultrasound picture "this little boy is all that matters to me _Nathan_ ".

  
Gage sat there looking at Jessie "I acted exactly like that asshat?" He shook his head "god baby I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve any of that or this I'm gonna make this up to you I promise, we'll find Shaun and we'll have this baby and I'll take care of all of you" Jessie wiped her tears away pulling Gage into a passionate kiss "Good thought I was gonna have to kick your ass old man" he laughed placing his forehead against hers "I'd let you baby".

 


	14. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, After chapter 16 we'll be getting back into the commonwealth.

Mason walked around the park making sure the other gangs were set while the Boss was healing up. He didn't know what he was going to do about Gage all he knew at this point was that he is undeserving of her and needs too grow up. After he checked in with everyone Mason got some treats together and headed back to Fizz Top.

Jessie was sitting at the bar talking with Gage while he cleaned the place up "can you find out when the power plants will be turned back on? That way when we head back to the commonwealth the gangs won't be too pissed" Gage walked around picking up nuka cola bottles "no problem boss" Mason stepped off the lift "hey shouldn't you be resting sweetheart?" Jessie turned around "I'm okay Mase just needed to get up for a bit" he walked over wrapping an arm around her waist "he behaving himself?" He nodded toward Gage "yeah he is, we talked things out. Once I'm healed we're going back to the commonwealth to find Shaun" Mason set the food down infront of her "you lead I'll follow kitten" he smiled then kissed the side of her head. Gage watched Mason kiss her "don't you got a gang to run?", He smirked "my boys can handle it while I'm away" Jessie ripped open the funnel cakes and dug in "I don't mind if he comes, nothin wrong with mm back up" she sucked the powdered sugar off her fingers, Mason laughed pulling off a piece of the cake and she growled at him she went to speak and he slid the piece in her mouth "let me feed you while your arms heal" she licked the tip of his finger and blushed. Gage grumbled and came over pulling off another piece using his other hand turning her gently toward him Jessie opened her mouth taking the cake looking up at Gage while she licked his fingers clean. He smirked at Mason and the Alpha growled "easy. both of you, I enjoy the both of you feeding me now chill out" Mason rubbed her back pulling out a nuka cherry "Oo Mase I love this kind!" Jessie kissed his cheek and Gage frowned turning to walk away Jessie pulled him back pulling him down into a passionate kiss "I may like Mason but you're my Mate don't forget that" Gage smirked kissing her again "I just don't like sharin is all" Mason shook his head "I'll be in the apartment" he kissed her head and she grabbed his ass and he walked out blushin.

Mason sat back on the couch leaning his head back then the door opened and Gage walked in shutting it behind him "we need to talk" Mason sat up straight and looked over at him, Gage crossed his arms "Do you have feelings toward Jess or is this another 'You're trying to rub it in my face'?" Mason huffed out a laugh "No it's not like that. I actually care for your girl and I'll do whatever I can to make her happy when you fuck up" Gage glared at him "Just remember shes my soulmate not yours, so keep your hands to yourself" Mason got up off the couch and Stood over Gage looking down at him "You don't deserve her. Eventually she'll see that" Gage smirked "Jealously is a very ugly color on you Mason" he turned and walked out of the Apartment.

Mason went over and laid down on the bed resting his arm over his eyes (I'd treat and care for her better, maybe if I keep showin her she'll get it).

  
Mason paced around out side before he got his head together and headed back to the Fizz Top Grill to tell Jessie how he felt, he stepped off the lift he turned seeing Jessie packing a bag "what are you doin pup?" Jessie slammed her clothes into the pack "I'm not going threw this shit again, being with a weak man who doesn't want his child" Mason walked over placing his hands on her shoulders "you don't need too leave Jessie" he turned her toward him pulling her close "I can help you take care of the little one, I won't leave ya" Jessie ran her hand around Masons neck pulling his face down to hers "Alpha.." she whispered.

Mason growled leaning down crashing his lips into hers, she kissed him back grabbing onto the front of his tank top. She shouldn't be doing this but it feels so right. Mason bent down picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he started kissing down her neck "you sure you want this kitten? Because once I start I won't stop" Jessie pulled his face back up to hers "Take me Mason" he walked them over to the bed laying her down gently, Jessie watched as he pulled off his tank top he's well toned broad chest covered in scars. He crawled up the bed with a predators look in his eyes, she sat up running her hand along his cheek and up into his bright orange hair tugging on it Mason let out a low growl he ran his hands up her sides pulling her shirt along with it, he tossed her shirt down along with his. He grabbed her wrist pinning Jessie against the bed with one hand as his other unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off and tossing em aside "god do you know how bad I've wanted this?" He leaned down kissing and biting on her neck "that first night I saw you splayed out I wanted to devour you on the spot, have you a begging mess underneath me" he kissed her biting her lower lip pulling a whimper from her as she arched her back off the bed. Mason let go of her wrist as he pulled back going between her legs, Jessie bit her lip watching as he slid her panties off he rubbed one of his thick fingers between her soaking wet folds he brought the digit to his mouth and licked it clean "you taste amazing kitten" Mason leaned down kissing along her thighs he stopped and looked up at her piercing green eyes watching as he gave a long lick up her slit. Jessie moaned running her fingers through his hair "M-Masonn" he started sucking on her clit while his finger teased around her entrance he slid his finger in loving the feeling of her soft walls clamping down on him. He lapped at her cunt like a man starved pulling the sweetest mewls and whimpers from her, he pulled out slidding in two fingers scissoring her open Jessie pulled his hair tighter "Fuck. Mason so close" he pulled away fingering her faster as he moved his thumb to rubbed tight circles around her clit. Jessie arched her back, a moaning mess as she came on Masons fingers, he continued working his fingers through her orgasm. He pulled out palming himself through his pants "turn around, ass in the air for me" Jessie turned on her stomach putting her ass in the air, Mason gave her ass a slap she yelped at the hit a pleasurable sting as he rubbed over the red mark "look at you presenting so pretty for your Alpha" Jessie moaned into her pillow. Mason undid his belt and unzipped his pants he reached in pulling out his thick rock hard cock he placed a hand on her lower back as he slid the head up and down her folds, Jessie pushed back into him "please Alpha" she whimpered looking back at him. Mason smirked and pushed in with a hard thrust coming to the hilt, Jessie felt the air leave her lungs as Mason started a punishing pace "fuck kitten you're so fucking tight" he reached down grabbing a hand full of her hair forcing her up off the bed she moved her arms to support herself. Masons thrusts were hitting every right spot inside of her "oh god. Mason don't stop please!" He fucked her harder letting go of her hair so he can nail Jessie into the mattress he could feel his end coming "touch yourself kitten" Jessie reached between her legs playing with her clit Mason gave an exceptionally hard thrust that made her vision fill with white as she clamped down around his cock cumming hard chanting out his name like it was the only words she knew, Mason came with a howl as his seed coated the insides of her walls white. He collapsed beside her "holy fuck" he put his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath.

He went to roll over and hold Jessie but she was gone he sat up looking around "Jessie?" He called out, no answer. Mason got out of bed and walked over to the bar and Jessie was sitting in Gages lap "shit when did you get here?" Gage laughed pulling a knife and running it along her throat "Remember Mutt she belongs to me" Mason watched as Gage slit her throat _**"Fuck! No! Jessie!"**_ Mason lunged out of bed hitting the floor he was covered in a cold sweat

_"A dream? Just a fucking dream.."_


	15. Not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm quite sick and have rewritten this like 4 times. So I hope y'all enjoy and the next chapter will be a lot longer.

  
Jessie stood out on the balcony looking over Nuka Town she sipped on her purified water and watched the sun rise over the mountains. Gage rolled over and felt her side of the bed was empty, he sat up looking around until he sees her, he lets out a sigh of relief and gets outta the bed "Damn honey, what are you doin up so early?" Gage came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Couldn't sleep" she leaned into him "I think we need to head back to the commonwealth" Gage tucked her hair behind her ear "we can head out whenever you want to baby".

Mason stumbled out of his apartment, after that nightmare he couldn't fall back to sleep. He walked up to Jessies quarters and opened the door quietly not wanting to wake her up. He saw them both on the balcony talking, he walked over to the bar and pulled out a nuka wild. Jessie walked back in with Gage "Morning Mase" he gave her a half smile before downing his drink, "Jesus man you look like shit" Gage sat at the bar looking him over "yeah. Bad night" Jessie tugged at his arm "you look exhausted, why don't you go back to bed?" Mason shook his head "I'm alright kitten don't worry about it" Jessie rolled her eyes and pulled Mason over to her bed "Get up there" he looked down at her "Kitten.." Jessie stood a little taller and snapped toward the bed "Thats an order" Masons eyes grew wide and he couldn't help but chuckle "whatever you say, boss" he climbed up on the bed stretching out, Jessie got in the middle laying her head on his chest "Get over here Gage" she lifted her head off Mason and looked at him beckoning him over with her finger.

Gage came over and got behind her wrapping his arm around her waist, Jessie was smushed between the two of them and it felt right, she turned kissing Gage and then whispered something to him that Mason couldn't pick up. Gage looked her over "you sure about this?" She nodded and turned back to Mason he looked down at her. Jessie ran her hand up the side of his face and pulled Mason in closer she brushed her lips against his "kiss me" he looked over at Gage and the older raider nodded.

Mason hesitantly kissed her, waiting for this to be another dream but he could feel everything her warm body pressed up against his, her soft hands wandering under his tank top tracing his scars. Jessie bit his lip pulling him back "Mase?" He growled and pulled Jessie on top of him kissing her passionately, running his hands up her back bringing them closer "Gotta say boss, didn't expect my mornin going like this" Jessie laughed moving between his legs looking up at him. Gage crawled over grabbing Jessie by the hair pulling a moan from her throat "Go on princess, show our Alpha a good time " Mason eyes grew wide watching Jessie pull his cock out she leaned in kissing his head, it sent a shiver up his spine. Jessie licked from the bottom of his thick cock to the tip swirling her tongue around his head before taking him into her mouth, "holy fuck, kitten your mouth feels amazing" She started sucking on him. Feeling him throb in her mouth sent a wave of arousal straight to her core. Jessie bobbed her head up and down taking him deeper into her throat once she started swallowing around his cock Mason lost it, bucking his hips and fucking her throat roughly. Jessie moaned grabbing on to his thighs, choking and drooling all over his thick cock. With a few final thrusts into her throat he came with a roar holding her head as she swallowed everything he gave her. Jessie came off his cock with a wet pop looking up at him, her mascara was running down her cheeks. Mason sat up pulling her into his lap "oh kitten, look at you" he kissed her gently wipping her cheek with his thumb. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck laying down with him, Gage sat against the headboard rubbing her back as she and Mason fell asleep.

The sounds of gun fire and screaming woke the trio up, Mason instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Jessie pulling her to the floor protecting her; Gage grabbed his rifle off the floor and went to check the windows he looked out over Nuka Town and saw gunners pushing their way inside "Shit Boss, Fuckin gunners incoming" Jessie got off Mason and made her way over pulling her vault suit and grabbing her armor. Mason got up and grabbed his super sledge off the dresser and headed toward the lift with Gage "Kitten you stay here" Jessie stopped dead in her tracks "like hell I will those are my gangs!" Gage stepped forward "he's right Boss, can't have you gettin hurt on us" they got in the lift and threw the switch. Jessie grumbled kicking the bar, "fuck this, come on boy" Dogmeat barked and followed her out she grabbed her plasma rifle making a be line for the elevators when both of them dinged open "Search The Area! Don't let the little bitch get away" Jessie ran back up to her quarters and locked the doors, she ran her hands threw her hair trying to figure out a plan, of course the shut the lift off from the ground and nows she's trapped. The gunners made it to her door, they started banging and ramming the doors. Jessie took cover behind the bar and lined her gun up, the doors blew open and just as shes about to fire two small canisters landed beside her "Oh fuc-" smoke bombs they exploded causing her vision to go white, Dogmeat yelped out. Jessie held on to her rifle trying to make her way over toward the lift when she was hit from behind, she fell to the floor cradling her stomach " **MacCready** grab that _stupid bitch_ "

"yeah, yeah I got her".

Gage and Mason finished killing off the gunners that came threw the gate "I think we got em all" Mason wiped the blood from his face "yeah lets get back up to Fizz Top". They both started back up toward the moutain when they saw a snap of light and white smoke pooling out from the balcony "Shit Mase look!" The older raider pointed, they both ran as fast as they could grabbing any able bodies they could find "Everyone spread out and keep an eye out for the Boss" Mason and Gage ran in the elevators weren't working so they took the stairs heading up, "Jessie?!" They took the steps two at a time "Come on kitten answer us!" Mason yelled out, Gage tried feeling for her. They got to the top floor and ran into her quarters, furniture was overthrown and broken glass was everywhere. Dogmeat crawled out from under the desk whimpering "come here boy" Mason grabbed him looking him over "you're alright" he pet him between the ears. Gage walked over to there bed a note was being held to his pillow with a combat knife,

_Hand over Nuka World or we kill your little overboss._

_Lt. Cyrus_

Gage crumpled the note in his fist "the fucking gunners have Jess.."


	16. Small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey, hi how are ya? Just thought I'd let you guys know I've hit a small bump in my story and I'm drawing a blank plus my depression ain't helpin me. It may be another week and I'm sorry, I feel shitty about this but I'm not putting out a half assed chapter. Y'all deserve a great chapter. If you guys have any ideas or what you'd like too see in the up coming chapters feel free to tell me. Again sorry about the delay.

Meh...Meh...Meh....


	17. Her Knights In Colourful Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better so I was finally able to finish this, next chapter is gonna be just smut ;), along with will MacCready be able to push his pride aside and look at the long run of things for him and Duncan?

  
Jessie woke up hancuffed and tied to a tree, "what the fuck?" She whispered looking around, how'd she get out here? Just then a young man started walking toward her, he's wear a light brown duster with a sniper rifle hanging off his shoulder. Jessie tried sitting up better "oh goodie, you're awake." He said sarcastically "Do you have any idea who I am? And how fucked you're gonna be" the younger man shook his head squatting down to her level "look lady, I don't know or care who you are all I know is my boss is after Nuka World and the caps it's full of" Jessie rolled her eyes "yeah okay kid. Good fucking luck with that" he laughed "I'm not a kid! The names MacCready best sharp shooter in the wealth" - she smiled looking him over "Jessie Danse, Overboss".

Mason and Gage loaded up their backpacks "Mags said they have a base set up by the over pass" Gage shoved extra magazines in his bag "then lets head out".

Jessie tried working her hand out of the handcuffs "s-shit" she felt the metal digging into her hand, MacCready kicked her leg "knock it off" - "Well they're fucking tight" he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs "There, better princess?" She huffed out a laugh and nodded rubbing her sore wrists. Just then a little boy came running over "Daddy!" MacCready turned around catching the boy mid jump "Duncan, I told you to stay in the tent" - "I know, but I was bored~" MacCready shook his head. Jessie took this moment and focused on her mark trying to push her location to Gage.

Gage and Mason made their way out of Nuka World trucking through the parking lot when a searing pain shot through his arm "Shit" Gage winced grabbing his arm he could feel her pull "She's over that way" he pointed toward the west.

Jessie felt Gages response (atleast he's on his way) she rested her head against the tree looking at MacCready, "so you all actually think you can take Nuka World from 3 raider gangs?". He shook his head trying to ignore her "we know what we're doing lady, been doing this type of work for years", Jessie just rolled her eyes and sat back she's going to enjoy the blood bath once her boys get here.

Mason and Gage scoped out the camp "I'm only counting about 25 gunners" Gage took the binoculars from Mason "that can't be right, they think that'll be enough to take Nuka World?" He looked around higher up the camp site "I got eyes on the Boss, she's tied up to a tree" Mason loaded up his rifle "so we goin in guns hot or what?" Gage set down the binoculars "there's a trench leading up toward where she's being held, we can follow that and get her first before taking them out" Mason nodded and followed Gage staying low, which was difficult being 6'4.

They made it up toward the end of the trench "they only have one guy guarding her" Gage whispered looking back at Mason "you go get her and I'll take this asshole out", Mason moved quickly and quietly up behind the tree, he peeked out, the kid wasn't even paying attention so he moved out placing his hand over her mouth. Mason brought his finger to his lips and Jessie nodded, he pulled his knife out cutting her loose. Gage snuck up behind MacCready putting his pistol to his head " _On your knees asshole_ " Gage growled out, the young kid cursed getting on his knees "look, fuck don't shoot" he put his hands up, Jessie walked over with Mason "Don't kill him we can use him" she said, Gage shook his head " _they fucking took you boss!_ " He whispered yelled "I know, but he has a kid. So lets just take him back before we get spotted" she nodded to Mason and he knocked MacCready out.

Jessie looked around for his son he couldn't have gone far, she spotted him sitting next to a burnt out fire pit, she made her way covering his mouth with her hand he jumped and struggled against her "either stop or we'll kill your dad" she whipped him around and he saw his dad being hoisted up on a giant mans shoulder. Duncan nodded and got up Jessie bound his hands and pulled him along "as long as you don't try anything stupid we won't hurt you or your dad" she said looking down at him.

They made their way away from the gunners camp unnoticed, once they were far enough away Gage stopped grabbing Jessie pulling her into a heated kiss "will you ever stop getting into trouble?" he said against her lips Jessie kissed him again "where's the fun in that?" She joked holding onto him. Mason huffed a small laugh and Jessie turned her attention on him "miss me big man?" He smiled leaning down and kisses her cheek "of course". Duncan kicked a can waiting on them, "lets get back we're gonna send out a group to kill off the rest of them, and set up better defense so this bullshit doesn't happen again." Jessie took point with Gages rifle and the older raider was at her back "you got it sweetheart".

It was about just about sunset when they arrived back at the park "Mason put them both in one of the better cages and feed the kid while you're at it, please" Jessie gave him a smile and Duncan followed the giant man carrying his dad. They stopped at a giant gate with people dressed in colourful clothing "this way kid, keep up" Duncan followed him inside, it was full of animals and fairy lights decorating the walls " **Morris**!" He called out to his right hand, a short man covered in painted armor with wild green hair came jogging up "Whatcha need Alpha?" "Get this cage open for me then after go find some food for the pup here" Morris pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cage door, Mason walked in laying MacCready down in a pile of clean hay Duncan came over sitting beside his dad "is he gonna be okay mister?" Mason looked back at the boy "yeah he's just passed out" Mason cut the rope off his wrists leaving the cage and locking the door "eat then sleep, you'll be safe in here".

Jessie and Gage rode the lift back up to her quarters "we'll call the other leaders up later and figure who'll be the best option to take those bastards out". Gage tossed his bag down "sounds good Boss", Jessie stretched her arms making her way toward the bathroom "You gonna join me?" She bit her lip looking Gage over, he chuckled "you sure? Don't you wanna wait for Mason?" Jessie shook her head "No I want you, I can have him later" she pulled her top off tossing it at him "unless you can't handle me old man" she tilted her head smirking at him. Gage threw the shirt to the ground "old man, huh?" Gage tore his armor off it hit the floor with a loud thunk " _that ass is mine_ " his eyes were dark and hungry, Jessie backed away quickly smiling as he chased after her. She almost made it to the door when Gage grabbed her by the waist pinning her up against the wall, he burried his face in her neck peppering kisses and bite marks along her delicate flesh "o-oh Gage" she moaned out. He let go of her arms reaching down and lifting her up by the legs, Jessie wrapped them around him as he walked them toward the bathroom door and kicked it open "now you're in for it princess" Gage used the back of his boot to kick the door shut he set her down bending her over the sink grinding the ever growing bulge in his jeans against her ass, Jessie giggled pushing back into him "promises, promises".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just leave y'all hanging on some great possible smut? Yes. Yes I did XD


	18. Their Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.. just smut

  
Gage dragged Jessie's pants down to her knees, he grabbed her waist pulling her ass out further "when I'm done with you baby you won't be walkin straight" Gage dropped to his knees pulling her cheeks apart, he licked from her soaking wet folds to her asshole. Jessie whimpered out "oh G-Gage that feels haa" his tongue circled around the tight ring of muscles, Jessie grabbed the edge of the sink her legs shaking. Gage got up pulling his hard cock from his jeans "this might hurt baby" Jessie felt him rub the head of his cock on her back entrance "G-Gage.. I've never uh.." she blushed biting her lip, he reached over grabbing a bottle of lube off his shelf, he poured a generous amount onto his cock stroking it slowly making himself nice and slick "Just breath for Daddy, princess" he pressed the head against her virgin hole and started to push in "o-oh my..f-fuck" Jessie dropped her head pushing back into him, the burning pressure radiating threw her drove Jessie mad. The new pleausre sent a searing hot heat through her core, she mewled pushing back into him forcing him deeper took both of their breaths away "Oh baby.. f-fuck it's so tight" he held her hips tighter digging his fingers into the soft flesh "oh god, Gage just fuck me already. P-please" he held her waist and slammed the rest of his thick cock inside of her, Jessie gasped then let out the most whorish moans he's ever heard come out of her pretty little mouth.

He slammed away inside of her slick hole "you're taking me so well baby" he pulled almost all of the way out just leaving the tip in, he reached up grabbing a fist full of her hair Jessie tried pushing back into him only too earn herself a harsh slap on the globe of her ass "greedy little slut" he growled out before pushing back in at a slow pace, Jessie whined wiggling her wanton hips trying to entice him to just plow into her needy hole. Gage laughed but didn't pick his pace up just kept it torturous and slow enjoying her needy whimpers, she knew what would get him going "better be careful old man, you might break a hip" Gage came to a dead stop letting go of her hair, he spun Jessie around and tore off the rest of her pants. He picked her up slamming her into the wall, he shoved his cock back inside of her and started a brutal pace slamming his cock as deep as he could go " _anything. else. too. say._ " He growled into her ear Gage emphasized each word in time with his thrusts, Jessie opened her mouth for a witty come back but he slammed into her even harder causing nothing but moans and whimpers to falls out of her mouth she dug her nails into his arms "G-Gage f-fuck.. oh d-daddy please don't stop" he held her with one arm and pushed her harder against the wall as his other hand snaked between them so he could assault her swollen clit "Cum with me baby" Jessie couldn't hold back, turning into a moaning mewling mess in his arms, Gage burried his face in her neck and came with a low groan filling her up coating her walls with his seed "S-shit baby" he held her close as he caught his breath, he pushed away from the wall walking them both over to the shower "Still think I'm an old man?" He smirked looking down at her a sweaty, wrecked mess in his arms "N-No" she ran her hand lovingly up his cheek "I'll just remember to say that if I want you to out right ruin me" she smiled kissing him passionately. He filled the tub and carried her in with him relaxing back into the hot water " _think you could handle me and Mason?_ " Jessies eyes grew wide and the thought made her feel hot all over "at the same time?" He nodded washing her back "can we try tonight?" Gage smirked running his soapy hands over her breasts squeezing lightly as he kisses her neck "anything for you princess".

A few hours had passed as MacCready regained consciousness he sat up slowly looking around (okay? I'm in a cage.. wait where's?" "Duncan!" He called out, the young boy jolted from his sleep "Daddy?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over grabbing his son and pulling him tightly to his chest "are you okay, did they hurt you?" He ran his hands over his son checking him for marks "I'm okay, the giant man fed me and gave me a blanket". MacCready let out a sigh of relief "we need to get out of here okay? Stay quiet while I figure a way out" he got up and swayed a little (could he have hit me any harder) MacCready put his hand on the wall holding himself steady, he made his way over to the cage door and began pushing and pulling on it, just then a two dogs came over snapping and barking at MacCready "Fuck off ya damn mutts". Morris heard the commotion and made his way over to the cage "Ain't too smart trying to escape there sport, even if ya did get out between the dozens of armed raiders walking around here and our dogs you wouldn't even make it to the gate" MacCready reached back for his rifle only to realize "..Fuck", Morris laughed "like we'd leave you with a weapon, now why don't you and your kid get some sleep Boss wants to talk with you both tomorrow morning" he left after that but not before alerting the guards to what he is up too. MacCready made his way back over to his son and sat down in the hay with him. Duncan grabbed the blanket and sat beside his dad resting his head on his chest "Daddy?" MacCready tipped his hat over his eyes "yeah kiddo?" Duncan turned into him "a-are they going to kill us?" MacCready shook his head "don't worry about that, I won't let them but if they try you need too run as far away from hear as you can, you'll need to save yourself" Duncan sniffles wiping his eyes "love you dad" MacCready pulled him closer holding onto him "love you too Duncan".

Mason made sure everyone knew not to fuck with the new guests in the cage, he went into his private room grabbing a new cleanish pair of clothes and got dressed, it was a bit past midnight but he was heading back to Fizz Top. He still couldn't stop thinking about the other morning, watching her take his cock so eagerly and wanting he's getting hard just thinking about it. Was it only a one time thing or is it going to be more frequent? He needed answers and Mason plans on getting them. He could see the lights on in her quarters Mason made his way over to the lift, Gage was standing against one of the poles smoking a cigarette "Just the man I was hoping to catch prowling around" the old raider tossed his cigarette into the pond. Mason turned back to face him "I was hoping to talk with Jessie about the other morning" he rubbed the back of his neck lookin away, Gage came closer "Well as much as I don't like sharing you're good with her and after all this shit you've stuck by our side. So do you want to be apart of us?" Mason stood there looking at Gage "are you serious?" He nodded and looked up at the balcony "I asked what she thought about us both taking her" Mason swallowed hard, he could feel the front of his pants tightening "and uh what did she say?" his voice came out low and smooth. Gage smirked running his hand over his mouth "she was practically salavating at the idea" Mason punch the lift button, it made its descent down to the ground "well, I think we should go up there and show her exactly who her Alphas are".

MacCready couldn't sleep he was worried about tomorrow, what this overboss was planning to do to the both of them. He held his son brushing his brown locks out of his face, "I'll figure something out for us Duncan, I promise" he whispered.

Jessie sat in bed reading an old law book she found in the ruins "maybe I should of became a lawyer instead of going into the army" she was talking to herself. She heard the lift stop up at the balcony and off stepped both of her favourite men, the looks on their faces screamed they are up to no good. Jessie set her book down looking them over as she crawled up to the front of the bed sitting back on her knees, Mason and Gage watched her "we want to play a game" said the older raider. Jessie couldn't hide her smile "Oh? What kind of game?" She asked innocently like she didn't see the predatory look in both of their eyes.

Mason stretched his arms before he spoke up " _We want to hunt you_ " Jessie tipped her head to the side confused "uh 'kay?" She laughed nervously, Gage came over running his hand over her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze "you'll get a ten minute head start, and once the time is up we'll come and find you. If you can evade us we'll all come back here and cuddle and go to sleep" Jessie bit her lip looking up at Gage "and if you catch me?" Mason chuckled darkly " _we'll both take you where ever we find you_ " that sent a spark of arousal straight between her thighs. Gage smirked and pulled out a timer "better get running rabbit, we'll be seeing you soon", Jessie didn't think just jumped off the bed running for the door, by the time she got outside and began to run toward Nuka Town she realised that she's not wearing any armor or that she even has a weapon, Just wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts "oh fuck me" she whined shaking her head. She made her way past the parlor and down one of the alley ways, she tucked herself between a wall and a giant metal shelf (now we play the waiting game, they'll expect me to run as far away as I can and not hide so close to home).

Gage and Mason watched from the balcony "Hopefully we'll find her quick, becuase if I get any harder I'm going to rip threw my jeans" Gage laughed "oh we will, she wants this as bad as we do". Once the timer dinged they set off following up to the operators territory they looked around "you think she went upfront?" Mason asked "No she's close trying to make us think she left" a couple of operators were out walking around in the moon light. Gage went over asking if they'd seen the overboss, a older man nodded and pointed to one of the alley ways "she went runnin down here, but I didn't see where she went". They both walked down into the alley looking around "Oh kitten" Mason sang out "come on out", Jessie peaked out watching the two of them look for her it was quite entertaining.

Gage was getting closer too where she was hidding, Jessie crouched down the thought of them catching her had made her heart start beating out of her chest. He stopped right in front of her crouching down a wicked smile on his lips "oh rabbit, it seems I found you" Jessie didn't want to lose this fast so she bolted past Gage knocking him to the ground, "Mason grab her!" The alpha went to grab her and she slid under his legs and got up sprinting "So long boys!" she shouted back. The gangs didn't know what to think watching them chase after the overboss, but it was a sight to watch her evade them.

Jessie ran out of Nuka world into the parking lot laughing, they were hot on her trail and it was only a matter of time before they claim her. Mason ran ahead to cut her off, before Jessie could dodge Gage grabbed the back of her shirt pulling Jessie back into him forcing both of his hands up under her shirt grabbing her breasts "oh fuck" she placed her hands over his making him squeeze harder, Masons lips found hers kissing Jessie passionately. She moaned into his mouth when Gage began pinching at her nipples pulling them roughly she arched her back "that's it kitten, let your alphas take you" Jessie whimpered reaching down pulling at Masons belt "p-please need both of you" Gage chuckled as he kissed along her neck, "are we really.. going to fuck in the parking lot? I mean.." oh she was going to regret saying this "I don't want you guys to throw your backs out" Gage and Mason gave eachother a look, before she could comprehend what was happening Mason ripped his belt out of the loops bounding her hands tossing her over his shoulder "my place is closer, and I have more toys we can use on our mouthy little girl here" Jessie swallowed hard squirming in his hold, he brought his other hand down spanking her ass "let's see how well you can run your mouth when I shove my cock in there" Jessie couldn't help biting her tongue and giggling, she knew what Gage was like riled up but Mason is a whole other ball game and she can't wait to get completely destroyed by them both.

Mason dumped her onto his bed, Jessie wiggled until she was sitting up, his room was not what she was expecting his walls are covered in fairy lights and glow in the dark paints. His bed was massive and littered in fur pelts, Jessie sat back against his pillows waiting on her men. Mason went over to his dresser pulling out ropes and silk a blind fold "start thinking of a safe word kitten" Jessies eyes grew wide "f-for what?" Gage smirked taking his clothes off "incase you can't handle us baby" he crawled up on the bed kissing up her leg "because unless you use it, we won't stop. No matter how much you beg for mercy" Gage made his way between Jessie's legs kissing along her thighs and leaving love bites here and there.

Mason came over with everything in hand, Jessie didn't even notice he was already naked, his hard cock standing at attention precum leaking from his tip. Jessie licked her lips looking up at him "did you pick a word pet?" She nodded trying to lean over to lick his cock, Mason snatched her by the hair forcing her to look up at him "I asked you a question" Jessie whimpered "Red" he smiled pulling her over to his cock running his leaking tip along her plump lips "Open" Jessie obeyed opening her mouth, he slid his thick member along her velvety tongue. Jessie moaned running her tongue on the underside of his cock, she felt him twitch as he grabbed her by the head forcing himself into her throat, she gagged around his length "Fuck, thats it kitten". Gage ran his hands up her thighs yanking her shorts off, he spread her legs wide to fit himself against her. Jessie was so busy sucking on Mason she didn't realise Gage burried his thick cock inside of her tight little cunt until he began plowing into her, she swallowed around Mason causing him to latch ahold of his headboard causing it to splitter "S-shit k-kitten" he began fucking her throat roughly, Jessie moaned around him digging her fingers into his belt trying to get it off.

Mason held her head still fucking her mouth with a few more thrusts he stilled in her throat releasing his load, he growled slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth. Jessie licked her lips swallowing everything he gave her, he leaned down kissing her head "Good girl" he said breathlessly. He pulled away and Gage picked Jessie up flipping her around so she was ontop of him "fuck Gage" he pulled her down on his chest, slowing down his thrusts as Mason crawled up behind them. He sat back watching Gages cock slide in and out of her slick an needy little hole "this is a beautiful fucking sight" he moved closer running his hand up her ass "tell me kitten, do you wanna try to fit us both in this pretty little cunt or do you want me to fuck this cute little ass of yours" Jessie whimpered grinding down on Gages cock "p-please fuck my ass Alpha" she begged. Gage grabbed the lube off his nightstand tossing it to Mason, Gage reached out holding her apart for him.

He poured it out on to his fingers running them along her tight ring of muscles, Jessie dropped her head into Gages neck whimpering as he pushed middle finger inside of her "o-oh god y-yes" Gage slid in and out slowly. Mason stretched her hole out adding in another finger that had Jessie seeing stars in her vision, she pushed back against him begging "please..plesse" Mason laughed "what pet? use your words" he pushed his fingers in deeper and Gage gave a hard thrust "f-for the love of god, fuck me" Mason pulled his fingers out and lined up shoving his head in "you heard her Gage" they both began thrusting in unison, Mason pulled her up by his belt wrapping his hand around her throat "look at you, such a little slut taking both of our cocks. It's like you were made for this" he whispered in her ear, "M-Mason" she whimpered as he applied more pressure causing her to make choked out moans.

Jessies vision started going black around the edges but she was so close "h-hard-er.. p-please" the both obliged fucking her harder and deeper the obscene sounds her pussy was making with every deep thrust caused them both to moan out loving the way she'd clamped down around them, Jessie felt so full she couldn't tell where Mason started and Gage ended. She could feel her orgasm approaching but she just needed a little more and Gage could tell he reached down rubbing her clit in tight circles she was so close the coil inside her tightening and with a few final thrusts all three of them came together, Jessie leaned back into Mason whimpering her legs shaking as they both kept fucking into her making sure she wouldn't spill a drop.

Jessie couldn't take anymore the over stimulation was becoming too much "R-red.. _ **Red**_!" She cried out they both stopped pulling out and Gage reaching up and cupping her face "shh it's okay baby" Mason let go of her throat his fingers leaving gorgeous bruises on her delicate skin "sorry kitten, you just feel amazing" he brushed her hair aside kissing the back of her neck. Gage moved over pulling her down next to him wrapping his arms around her waist "you good princess" Jessie hummed laying her head on his chest "can't feel my legs" Mason laughed laying down next to her "and just think kitten we have the whole rest of the night ahead of us" Jessie hid her face "you'll both be the death of me".


	19. Chem Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry for the delay I've been replaying Fallout 4 to get some more ideas to add in, we'll be seeing more character's come into play and since this is an AU not all of them will be nice or have good intentions. Next chapter we will be running into the Railroad and of course Deacon will be back so that'll be fun >:). This will be updated I'm hoping every week to 10 days, so I hope y'all are still enjoying this.

  
The next morning Jessie woke up still tied up from the second round last night "uh.." neither one of her lovers were in bed or even the room. Jessie pulled at her restraints "god damn kinky bastards" she huffed out, Mason and Gage were out cooking her a decent breakfast hoping she hasn't woken up yet. Jessie pushed her frustration threw the mark. Gage looked back at Masons door "ah shit, she's awake and angry." Mason laughed putting the last of the fried cram on the plates "think she's mad now, wait until she finds all the bite marks".

Both men returned to Masons room where they were greated with Jessie trying to chew threw the ropes. "Porter Gage, so help me god if you don't untie me!" He smirked looking at her "Dunno Boss, kinda like you all splayed out ready to be used by us". Mason set the plates down walking over releasing her arms "sorry kitten" he leaned down kissing her, Gage came over trying to kiss her and she put her hand over his face "nope, no love for you meanass" she kept kissing Mason until Gage grabbed both her hands and began his assult on her face kissing every inch until he was satisfied.

MacCready was awoken by the sound of his cage door opening, Morris walked in with two plates in hand "breakfast, eat up and be ready in an hour. Boss wants to talk with you" he handed the food off to him and left locking the cage back up. He was actually surprised when he looked down at the plates, there was fresh fruit and cooked meat and a sweet roll to split. Duncan woke up rubbing his eyes before looking over at his dad "is that all for us?" MacCready nodded passing him his plate "eat, we have to meet up with their leader in an hour" Duncan didn't have to be told twice, he dug right in.

Jessie walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair "Gage can you go escort MacCready and his kid over here?" She asked sweetly. He leaned down kissing her head "of course Boss" Mason layed on the couch "you really gonna hire this guy?" She nodded as she threw her hair up in messy bun "we can use someone like him, especially if he's as good as he says he is with that rifle." Jessie finished getting dressed and sat at her desk, she heard the lift start up and Mason came over standing beside her.

MacCready kept Duncan behind him on the lift as he eyed over the old raider. He didn't trust any of these bastards, Duncan held onto his dads belt watching the ground disappear below them. The lift stopped and Gage motioned with his gun for them to walk in, MacCready saw Jessie sitting at her desk "come sit down. Let's talk business" she said pushing the chair out with her boot. MacCready walked over and sat down, Duncan sat beside him on the floor. Jessie smiled looking the young man over "you can relax you know, if I wanted you dead would of had you killed last night" she said. MacCready glared at her "just fuc- just tell me what you want lady" Mason leaned over the desk "thats Overboss to you boy" he snarled out, Gage tapped Masons shoulder a sign to chill out.

Jessie sat back "you told me you're the best sharp shooter in the commonwealth, if that's the case then I want to hire you." She said pulling out a box of caps. He cautiously watched her "wait. You, want to hire me?" She nodded "I'm going to be needing your services in the future. You'll be better use here then with those gunners, I have an apartment you and your son can live in. Lets say, 250 caps a week? And once you've been here awhile the price will go up." MacCready just looked at her dumbfounded "uh..just wait a minute. What's the catch?" Jessie smiled she liked how skeptical he is "you're smart I like that, the catch is that you can't leave. You accept this deal I own the both of you." MacCready clenched his fist then looked down at Duncan "your people will leave my son alone?" Jessie counted out the caps putting them in a small satchel "any of them mess with your son, I'll personally kill them myself" she pushed the bag toward him "so we got a deal?" He took the caps and smirked shaking his head "okay Boss, looks you got yourself an extra gun."

Jessie lead the two of them to the apartment across the way, she pulled out a set of keys unlocking the door "its fully furnished, and pretty clean. The fridge is stocked and there's running water, it only gets warm but hey its a shower." MacCready walked in looking the place over "uh thank you" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Duncan saw the toys on the shelf and went over to play, "if you need anything just come and ask" Jessie turned around and left shutting the door. He still couldn't believe what he was doing, selling him and his son over to the leader of Nuka World. But now they also have an actual home that isn't some run down piece of shit or a crummy camp site. Maybe working for her won't be so bad.

Jessie had called over an operator to send message to Mags and William to come by later. Gage had started packing up their bags for the trip back to the commonwealth, Mason was cleaning their weapons while Jessie began making arrangements with the other gangs to hold down the fort, leaving them with the promise of taking over settlements once they return with her son. Mags had no problem with keeping things in line as long as the boss keeps her word.

The trio set off out of Nuka world heading toward the transit station, they all sat in the monarail watching their kingdom slowly disappear out of view. Jessie layed her head on Masons shoulder "our first stop will be good neighbor, then we'll head over to the boston police station" they arrived back in the commonwealth Gage stood up grabbing his pack "shouldn't take us too long with your pip-boy baby". They headed outside and Jessie pulled up the map on her device, she moved over until she found her destination. Both men stood beside her as a beam of light flashed over them and they arrived in Good Neighbor, Mason rubbed his eyes "shit that was bright" Jessie laughed as she made her way toward the memory den.

Gage and Mason followed behind her, she saw Nick Valentine standing beside the door smoking "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, where have you been Miss Danse?" Jessie blushed "sorry Nick had a rough last two months" he chuckled flicking his cigarette away "it's fine doll, I've actually been looking into your case and came up with some leads" he held open the door to the memory den and they all headed inside.

Doctor Amri let them use her office, Jessie sat on Gages lap while Nick opened up the folders he had. Nick passed a paper to Jessie "when those people killed your husband you didn't happen to hear the name Kellog did you?" She tried thinking back and shook her head "I don't think so" he nodded "well I asked around town and Diasy said she remembers an odd pair that came into town with an infant" Jessie sat a little straighter "did she see where they went?" Nick set the papers down "no, sadly they just bought supplies and left" Jessie looked down. Nick came around pulling something out of his pocket handing it over to Jessie "they dropped this before they disappeared".

She couldn't believe it, this was shauns little hat her mother had made for him. She clutched onto the hat leaning forward putting her face into her hands "this.." she sniffled Gage wrapped his arms around her waist and Mason rubbed her shoulders "We'll find him kitten". Nick stood up "We'll keep searching" she shook her head as the tears fell down her face she got up and left the room.

Jessie headed outside it had just begun to rain, she sat against the brick wall holding his little hat in her hands. Mayor Hancock was walking through the street when he saw her again, (looks like sunshines back) he sauntered over leaning against the wall looking down at her. Jessie didn't even notice he was beside her. John loved the look of her (nothing but trouble) "you good sunshine? Looks like you need a pick me up" he offered out his hand to her, Jessie wiped her eyes before looking up at him. She took his hand getting up off the wet ground "thanks, but I can't" he tipped his hat up "come on live a little" "I'm pregnant. It wouldn't be smart" she said back, John nodded "Ah, I get it but I'm sure I have something that won't hurt the little one. Come on sunshine let your mayor give you an escape from your troubles" Jessie was so frustrated by everything she gave in following John up to the state house.

Mason came outside after a few minutes. He knew she need to be alone after what that detective found. He looked around the front of the building she wasn't there, he walked up the street, again no sign of her. Gage walked out of the den "Mason!" he called out, he walked back over "She ain't out here, try using that weird mark thing you do" Gage focused on the mark. He could feel her but couldn't really tell where she was, it felt like she was everywhere? He was confused.

Jessie was laying on the couch in Johns office, her head on his lap while he pulled out kit full of his special stash. He grabbed a syringe full of a pinkish liquid "this'll help, I promise. Now hold your arm up" he whispered sweetly to her. Jessie knew better but the offer to just let go for a bit sounded amazing. She held her arm up for him, he took it gently tracing over the vein in her arm. John pirced her skin with the needle injecting the drug into her veins, Jessie instantly felt light and warm. Colors seemed more vibrant around her and Johns voice was like silk in her ear, she couldn't remember why she was even upset in the first place.

Mason and Gage checked the stores up front looking for her "she wouldn't have just left?" Mason asked, Gage shook his head "No she's just upset, she's still here in town".

John ran his fingers threw her hair, loving how soft it felt against his rough hands. Jessie relaxed deeper into the couch "you were right John this, whatever this is made me feel better" she smiled up at him, the sun had broken threw the rain clouds hitting his dark eyes making them sparkle. He leaned back into couch tipping his hat down over his eyes. Jessie fell asleep with John on the couch her worries just melting away by the second.

Gage finally caved asking one of the neighborhood watch if they saw Jessie, the old ghoul pointed up toward the state house "John took her up about half an hour ago". Mason and Gage headed toward the door, both men worried what Hancock would want with her alone. Both of them ran up the stairs heading toward his office "I fucking swear to god I'll kill him if he's touched her" Mason growled out. They knew that with a couple of sweet words and promises that ghoul could get anyone on their backs, his charismatic charm was mind blowing.

They arrived at the big wooden doors bursting their way in, they saw that Jessie was completely passed out on the mayors lap and he was asleep with his feet perched up on the coffee table. Gage walked over looking at the scene, there's a empty needle on the coffee table and a fresh track mark on her left arm "fuckin' hell, Mase look" he pointed to her arm. Gage lifted Jessie up off the couch, he wasn't mad at her he couldn't be. He was pissed at the crispy bastard for taking advantage of her.

Jessie stirred in Gages arms "Boss what were you thinking?" He said mostly to himself but he hopes she heard it. Mason grabbed John shaking him awake "alright, alright" the ghoul rasped out. Mason let go glaring at him "what was in the fucking syringe?! What did you give her!" John stretched out not intimidated by the brute in his office, "just something to take the edge off, she won't get addicted and it won't hurt the baby. So chill out" Mason growled running his hands threw his hair before pointing his finger at him "just stay the fuck away from her" he stormed out of the office slamming the doors shut.

John smiled laying his arm across his forehead "she'll be back, they always come back" he said to himself before falling back to sleep.

Gage ended up buying a room for them, Mason caught up offering to carry her up the stairs but Gage had her. He laid her down onto the bed "come on Boss" he patted the side of her face "baby, wake up" Jessie groaned pushing his hands away. She cracked her eyes open seeing two very concerned men looking down at her, "I'm fine, y'all can relax" she slurred out still under the influence of whatever John had stuck her with. Mason had enough of watching her, he stepped into the bathroom turning the shower on. It wouldn't be like Nuka Worlds water but he needed her to snap out of this, he came back into the room grabbing both of Jessie's hands pulling her up off the bed. She mumbled out protests as he lead her into the shower holding her under, the initial shock of the ice cold water snapped Jessie out of her high. She shrieked loudly "w-what t-the f-fuck M-Mason!?" Her body was shaking, her teeth chattering together he finally pulled her out from under the spray. He pushed her soaked hair out of her face so he could look her in the eyes "How fucking stupid can you be? You up and disappear with the Mayor of this goddamn chem kingdom, and we find you passed out on god know what!?" She tried looking away, Mason snatched her by the chin forcing her to look back at him while Gage watched from the door way. He was berating her like a child, she did not like this side of Mason, " _ **Jessica!**_ " that made her eyes snap to his, he knew she hated anyone calling her that.

"You're fucking smarter than this, you know what this fucking poison can do to you!."

Her eyes began to water, tears fell down her face and onto his fingers "you scared us kitten, is what I'm trying to get at." Jessie nodded and he pulled her into a hug "I'm s-sorry." She said quietly into his neck.

Gage came over "come on princess let's get you some dry clothes" she went with him getting dressed and apologising to Gage also. They all decided to leave and head over to the Boston Police station and check in with Paladin Danse. Jessie was walking beside Mason his arm wrapped protectivly around her waist, they passed the state house balcony when she saw John leaning over the railing. Their eyes connected and he smiled tipping his hat to her, Mason pulled her closer to his side shooting daggers up at the Mayor who just shrugged him off as he continued his gaze on sunshine.

They ended up fast travelling to the station and were met with the entire place completely destroyed. The barricades had huge chunks missing out of them, bodies of Danse's team were strewn about over the front steps and the front portion of the entry way. Jessie shook her head as she held her plasma rifle tight, Gage took point pushing open the broken door making his way inside. It was even worse in here, more bodies the floors were slick and sticky with blood "this was a fucking massacre" he said as he stepped over another body. Jessie covered her nose the stench was horrendous, "who could have done this?" She followed Gage and they all got their answer as they entered the front room, just like on the paper she found at the settlement there was The Enclaves insignia painted the wall.

Jessie checked all the bodies none of them were scribe Haylen or Paladin Danse, "what do we do now Boss?" Both men stood beside her watching as she got up heading toward the door

"We need to find The Brotherhood of Steel".


	20. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so flippin sorry yall this took longer than I thought everything I wrote got deleted on my laptop and I was quite furious, this isn't what I had written out but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So now I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be a lot better than this chapter. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry :/

Mason carried Jessie on his back as they made their way back threw the streets to Diamond City. They needed to ask around and try to find out anything they can about Paladin Danse and scribe Haylen.

As the group approached closer to the gate they could hear a commotion coming from the front, they took cover by the make shift gaurd towers and listened in.

"I'm the Mayor of this city! You can't just come in here and take over!"

"Sir, this is your final warning to back down. We will be taking this city in the name of The Enclave for the United States Government."

Jessie peeked from between the broken boards and saw two dozen of those Enclave holding the Mayor and his security team at gun point.

"This is fucking obsurd! You can't just-"

The sound of a gun shot rang out through the air and the Mayor dropped dead in a pool of his own blood. A blonde haired man stepped forward wiping his gun off. He was wearing a tan and black officer's uniform

"Now that this annoyance has been dealt with, get in there and take this city!. And to anyone who refuses or fights, kill them. Any others will be rounded up for doctor Murphys experimental treatment."

The trio watched as the Enclave moved in subduing the Diamond City guards. "Holy fuck" Jessie whispered out.

Mason grabbed Jessie's shoulder and pulled her back quietly "we need to get the fuck outta here" Gage took his safety off and backed away with them making sure they weren't going to be followed.

They made it back to the water front "what do we do? Are we just going to let those bastards take all those poor people!?" Jessie asked, Mason shook his head "it's only the three of us, we wouldn't stand a chance kitten. And all that talk about experiments? We don't need to be caught".

Jessie paced back and forth "we need to do something." She chewed on her nail trying to think of anything that could help. Then it hit her "what about Garvey?" Gage huffed out a laugh "those has beens, what could they do Boss?" She shook her head "we need to do something, what if they come for Nuka world next? Then what, we'd fucking lose everything Gage!"

Mason grabbed her around the waist to make her stop pacing "It wouldn't hurt to look into other options Porter. Let's go talk with him" Mason traded his power sledge for his pack custom made rifle and Jessie readied her plasma rifle, Gage rolled his good eye (we don't need the goddamn minute men) "Lets be ready in case they found Sanctuary" the guys stood by her while she pulled up her pip-boy fast travelling them back to her old home.

As the white light cleared their vision they were greated with the sight of crops and a few brahmin walking threw the street "Ms Danse?" A voiced came from behind them "Preston! You're okay!" he looked at her confused "of course why wouldn't I be?" She walked with him toward his gaurd post "Those Enclave assholes just took Diamond City killing the mayor along with wiping out the entire brotherhood outpost. I was afraid they got you too." Preston shook his head "I heard they were taking settlers, I didn't realise they wanted settlements too".

Gage and Mason stood back while she talked with Garvey "should we make camp here?" Gage shrugged "all depends on what the boss wants to do".

Jessie stood next to Preston looking out into the distance "do you think we can get the Minute Men back? Like what needs to be done?" Preston smiled "well for starters a base of operations would be great and I know just the place. There's a place called the castle down by the ocean, it used to be our main base but we ended up being chased out of there" Jessie nodded "so if I can get it back up and running will your men come back?" Preston took his hat off wiping his brow "Most defenitly miss Danse".

The sun was starting to set while Jessie and Preston walked back to her old house "your robot has been keeping it safe for you, didn't know if you'd come back so I didn't let anyone move in" Jessie put her hand on his shoulder "thank you Preston" he smiled "you're welcome".

Gage and Mason were relaxing on her couch the both of them were tossing tiny rocks at codsworth, Jessie saw what they're doing and smacked them both in the back of the heads "what are you, children? Leave my robot alone" codsworth floated over "thank you mum". Gage reached back pulling Jessie over the couch onto his lap "sorry princess" he kissed her cheek. Mason rubbed her calf "so what's the plan kitten?" Jessie snuggled back into Gage "we're going to take back the Castle and set it up as a new base for the Minute Men to return too" he rubbed a little higher gripping her thighs and spreading Jessie's legs "sounds good" he moved between her legs running his hands up her shirt "M-Mason" she whined.

Gage pulled both of her arms behind her back pinning them against his stomach "you know princess, I think you still need to make it up to us after that little stunt you pulled in Good Neighbor" he kissed and nibbled on her lobe, Jessie let out a small moan as Mason massaged her chest "he's right kitten, you owe us." He removed his hands from her shirt and Gage rolled Jessie off his lap onto the floor, she looked up at the both of them

_"put that pretty mouth to work baby and we will see if we forgive you"._


	21. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of smut in the beginning, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Enjoy

Gage removed his cock from his jeans, he pulled Jessie over by the hair rubbing the head of his thick cock against her lips. She looked up at him as she licked at his tip teasingly "open up princess" Mason palmed himself watching as she took Gage into her warm welcoming mouth. Gage groaned at the feeling of her tongue working the underside of his cock, his other hand was tangled up in her dark locks. Jessie began bobbing her head up and down his length taking him to the back of her throat. He started fucking her face in earnest loving the sounds of her gagging around his dick, tears began forming at her water line. Jessie pushed at his thighs "breath threw your nose baby" she looked up at him with begging eyes "don't give me that look, I know you love choking on Daddys cock."

Gage pulled away passing her mouth over to Mason to abuse next, he wasted no time grabbing ahold of Jessie to fuck her mouth. Gage is thick but Masons cock is longer, he stood up holding her head in both hands sliding his aching cock down her throat. "Hnng f-fuck kitten your mouth feels amazing" with a harsh thrust it caused her to swallow around his cock making tears streamed down her face, Mason growled holding his cock down her throat.

Her vision started going black around the edges, Mason pulled out of her mouth Jessie gulped down mouthfuls of air. Both men were at their end fucking into their fists looking over her messy state, her plump lips glistening with their precum, her green eyes glassy and full of lust. Mason came first with a howl painting up the side of her face with his cum, she leaned forward licking up the last from his leaking slit kissing it gently before turning her attention back to Gage. He grabbed ahold of her chin "open that pretty little mouth for Daddy, princess" she did as she was told, her cute pink tongue waiting to taste him, Gage pumped his cock a couple more times before coming with a groan of her name falling off his lips. He had more than Mason coating her right cheek and most of it going into her mouth, he slipped his thumb in placing it in the pool of his spent on her tongue she wrapped her lips around his digit sucking as she swallowed his cum. Gage pulled his thumb back leaning down to kiss her on the lips "Good girl."

Jessie sat back on her knees, she felt ruined in the best way. Tears mixed with mascara and their spent ran down her cheeks, "Am I forgiven now?" She licked her lips looking up Mason laughed brushing her hair back "oh yeah" Gage flopped back down and tipped his head back on the couch "of course baby." Mason picked Jessie up carrying her over to the counter, he helped her clean up since Gage was of no help already passed out on the couch.

After she was clean Jessie crawled onto Gages lap and fell asleep on his chest. Mason kicked back on the other end of the couch reading one of her Grognak comics before dozing off.

The next morning the trio set off to take back the Castle, they stayed on the outer streets of Boston near the water. They were going to avoid the inner city ruins at all costs, they passed an old resturant when Mason tapped her arm "what's la-sag-na?" Jessie couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her "oh my god, Mason no~" Her alpha crossed his arms looking down at her "I'm sorry but that was great" Jessie wiped the tears in her eyes "Its lasagna babe, it was an amazing fucking meal. It had tomatoe sauce, meat cheeses and noodles. It was all layered and baked in an oven" Gage walked ahead listening to them "maybe if I can find everything I could make it" Mason smiled wrapping his arm around her waist "sounds tasty kitten."

Luckily for them the trip was pretty uneventful, they walked past the ruined diner and up the small drive to the broken walls of the Castle "wow it's in pretty decent shape for two hundred years" Jessie walked over the rubble when Mason grabbed her shoulder "watch it, this place is loaded with mirelurks" he pointed to the rounded green and brown bumps sticking out of the ground.

Gage pulled a sawed off shutgun out of his bag "aim for the faces, their shells are some serious armor." Mason took the left side of the court yard and Gage took the right, Jessie took the middle pulling out her rifle and shooting the tops of the mirelurks. The ground shifted as the ermerged from their homes in the ground "oh fucking ew! They're giant crabs!" She yelled out and began shooting at them making their faces explode covering her in smelly sea ooze. Mason laughed at her shocked expression "gotta move quicker kitten!" Gage finished his side coming over to help Jessie. They cleaned out the yard and the inner walls of the Castle "this would be a great outpost for the pack" Jessie shook her head "No Mason" he shrugged walking threw the halls.

As they walked back out into the court yard the ground began to shake and a loud roar echoed threw the air. They all stopped dead in their tracks "what was that?" Gage saw a mirelurk queen emerge from the lake out back "Shit get back inside!" He began firing at the giant beast and Mason grabbed Jessie's hand quickly leading her back to the safety of the walls. Gage ran in taking cover "whatever you do, don't let that shit she's spraying hit you. It's some type of acid." Jessie dug through her bag, she found six grenades and some fishing line "Gage what do those things eat?" He chuckled "Don't know didn't have time to properly asked while she was trying to kill me" Jessie rolled her eyes "smartass, do you have any dog food?" Mason tossed him over his pack "I have three cans" he passed them over to her while she sat on the ground using her knife to get the cans open. Once all three were done Jessie began to lather the grenades in the dog food, Gage and Mason watched from the side "okay so I don't know if this'll work but we'll see" she held the grenades by the fishing line and jogged toward the stairs leading up to the walls.

Jessie saw an old tree and decided that would probably be their best bet to lure her over. Mason picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, Jessie quickly hung the grenades over the branch and had Mason back away while she unraveled the line. Once they were safe enough back Gage whistled until he got the queens attention, she moved quickly over to his location and began sniffing the air. Her small creepy looking eyes zoned in on the tasty treat in front of her, she opened her mouth taking all six in one go. Soon as her mouth closed Jessie pulled on the fishing line pulling all the pins out, soon after the mirelurk queens head exploded into a million tiny pieces and her body swayed before falling over into the wall. "Holy fuck kitten, that actually fucking worked!" Mason set her down messing up her hair, Gage came over standing beside her "How did you even come up with that?" Jessie smiled up at him "lets just say somewhat similar circumstances when I was in the army except with a few wolves instead of giant ugly ass crab" Gage barked out a laugh wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Jesus boss, you sure are somethin."

Jessie made sure the work bench wasn't destroyed and set up a power source to the radio tower. The sun had just began to set over the commonwealth "we should head back" Mason yawned and nodded in agreement. Gage grabbed their packs while Jessie brought up her map, making sure everyone was set she clicked on sanctuary.

They arrived home, Preston was standing beside her doorway "Gotta say General, I didn't believe it when Sturges told me the Castle was back online" Jessie looked at him "General? That's one hell of a title" Preston walked over "you've just given us back the greatest defense point The Minutemen has ever had, and we need a new leader. I believe you'll fit the job pretty well Miss Danse." Jessie couldn't turn this down having her own militia and a gang of raiders at her back, plus once she find Haylen and Danse they'll be able to get ahold of the brotherhood of steel then they can wipe this fucking Enclave off the map.

"Okay Garvey, I'm in."


	22. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey I haven't forgotten this story don't worry Just been sick for the last few weeks, buckle up because the next chapter is gonna be brutal.
> 
> Short Chapter

  
After a week the Castle was back in decent living condition. Gage and Mason worked on the armory, Preston worked with old and new minute men he couldn't understand how many people still believed in the cause. Jessie worked with Miles on making a new broadcast to help the people of Diamond City find their way to them.

Jessie was listening to the radio broadcasts when a distress call came over the airwaves. A young family requiring safe passage to the Castle, Jessie decided she'd go since everyone else was busy at the moment.

Officer Daveys sat with his feet up on the mayors desk, two of his men walked in dragging a young woman and a synth. He swung his boots off the desk "Sir, we caught these two trying to escape" he nodded walking over with a file in hand and taking the woman by the face "tell me, are you Ellie?" Her eyes widened "..y-yes" he smirked and looked over at the synth who was glaring daggers into him. Daveys let go of her "so that must make you Mister Valentine, yes?" Nick watched him "what do you want tough guy?" He stopped looking out down into the town. "One of our sources say you came across a woman from vault 111, offered to help her" Nick didn't move "see we're being paid a lot to find Miss Danse and you're the last ones who she was in contact with" Ellie turned to Nick mouthing "Don't". Daveys turned around and nodded to one of his men, he quickly made work of pinning Ellie down on the ground "what! No get off me!" Nick tried pulling away but the other man kept him still "It be a real shame if something were to happen to her" his soldier pulled out a syringe full of green liquid "Pure F.E.V virus with a few new modifications" he smiled darkly. Nick growled looking at the smug bastard in front of him "Don't hurt her and I'll tell you" he pleaded.

Daveys shooed his man away from Ellie helping her up off the floor and wiping her tears away with his glove clad hands. "No need for tears just yet my dear" he turned Ellie to face Nick "start talking synth". Nick didn't want to give away Miss Danse's location but Ellie was his whole world "She's held up at some old place but she's been sending out a message looking for people to help" Daveys smiled "How noble, you'll get in contact and lead her to us" Nick nodded keeping his eyes on Ellie (he'll never forgive himself for what he's about to do.)

Jessie kissed Gage and Mason "I'll be back in less than two hours, I promise. I love you both" Gage had a bad feeling about this but Mason thought it do her some good they didn't need to babysit her all the time. They watched as she jogged away from the Castle and back toward the city.

How did she end up here? Well she couldn't tell you to save her life. All Jessie can remember is rounding a corner and everything turning black now she's in a cell with all of her gear missing. Daveys stepped forward into the light looking her over "we've been looking for you Miss Danse, now I think it's about time we find exactly what your made of." Jessie watched him unlocked her cell stepping inside, she lunged at him and fell to the ground screaming in agony. Daveys let go of the button on the remote that controlled the shock collar around her neck "did you really think I'd come in here unarmed?" He laughed as he mocked her, he crouched down brushing her hair away from her eyes "You're Enclave property now, until we pass you off to the people who paid us too hunt you down".

Gage paced the Castle walls, she should have been back by now. Mason was starting to worry too. They both went to find Garvey, maybe he's heard something over the broadcasts.

Jessie glared up at the blonde haired douchebag in front of her "look you have the wrong person". Daveys laughed leaning against the bars of her cell "afraid not pet, see we know everything about you. Your deceased husband Nate your missing infant, all your time in the military." She moved closer back toward the corner "you know nothing!" She yelled out, this can't be right how does he know all of this? Gage was right she should have stayed back.

 


End file.
